Secret Santa
by WarriorofMoonlightLove
Summary: Who would have thought Christmas with a little Secret Santa could've change these shinobis' lives so much? And in many ways they don't expect...
1. Picking Names Out of a Hat

Warrior: Whew! I've finished writing this story. I hope people will like it and be nice about the story since it's my first fanfic, . And probably no one is going to read it since it sucks… haha… Who knows? Oh, don't kill me if they're typing mistakes or any other mistakes since I am human and I can't catch everything… .

Kiba: Man, how come the story takes for the worst in my case?

Warrior: Stop giving away the story!

Naruto: Is there a fight? Let me join!

Warrior: There's no fight. Naruto? STOP! NOW!!!

Kiba: Back off, punk!

Sasuke: Warrior owns nothing except for the plot.

Warrior: Thanks a bunch, Sasuke. Naruto, Kiba! STOP!!!

Chapter 1: Picking Names Out of a Hat…

Christmas break was just around the corner. Candy and food with family quality time was just head in another of couple of weeks, not to mention presents. No one could wait for the joyous holiday to arrive.

"What should we do to torture the students?" Kakashi playfully asked the other Jounins.

The Jounins were sitting inside a warm classroom drinking tea. Kurenai shot a glare at him.

"Torture? Kakashi. I thought we were just having a party for the students, as we announced earlier."

"Why not?" Guy agreed with much enthusiasm at Kakashi's idea. "I have a great idea!"

Asuma's eyes twitched. "Um, yeah." _"I'm afraid what he's thinking."_

"Well?" Kurenai opened suggestions.

"We should have an event where the students will draw each other names out of a hat. Then at the party, the person's name the student received, will present the gift and everyone has to witness the event."

Asuma slapped his forehead. This was probably the dumbest meeting they ever had. Kurenai raised one of her eyebrows. It was pure quiet as the birds outside chirped. Guy continued.

"The students will exchange gifts when we call their names. And everyone has to be looking. But we won't tell the students that until the actual day of the party. Just tell them to get, to what I called it, a Secret Santa gift."

Kakashi gleefully chuckled. Asuma fleetingly rolled his eyes. Great. More madness. He actually didn't really care. He just wanted the discussion to be over since he lost sleep this morning because of the meeting. He knew what Secret Santa was. Gai didn't need to explain it! Oh, whatever. "Fine."

"Yes!" Guy cried in happiness. "People actually like my idea."

"No, we don't. We just can't come up with anything else." Asuma sarcastically commented as Guy became saddened and hid in his little corner. Kurenai scratched her cheek. "Men. They'll never change out of being boys."

"Something you said?" Kakashi turned over in her direction.

"Let's call a meeting."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hinata was one of the last people to arrive. She spotted Shino, but there was no Kiba. Where was he? sitting in the row right above Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Hinata took a seat next him.

"Hinata. How are you?" he kindly greeted her.

"I'm fine. Why did the Jounins have an urgent meeting?" Hinata tried to start a conversation with Shino, but he didn't respond.

Kakashi stood in front of the classroom with the other Jounins. Naruto and the rest of kids sat in their seats wondering what the meeting was about. Asuma was smoking on his cigarette waiting. Kurenai gazed at the window. The snow outside was pure and beautiful. Yet the crystal snow…

"Now, class…" Kakashi cleared his throat. The class became quiet. Pounding footsteps were heard as the door was violently opened. Kiba rushed inside and took a seat beside Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata. Hey, Shino." Kiba greeted them.

"_Yeah. Sakura says always I create a big entrance. Look at him."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"As you know Christmas Day is approaching rapidly." Kakashi began to speak as the class settled down from Kiba's big star entrance.

"We're just having the party, right?" Ino mentioned the obvious.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Chouji continued to eat his potato chips. Kakashi pretended to not hear Ino's comment. "During the day of the party, you guys will exchange gifts. Meaning… you'll be buying each other gifts. Like Secret Santa."

The students gaped. The room was silence as if someone was in trouble. Gai and the Jounins pondered for a bit if the students actually knew what the name meant.

"Now, the gift has to be meaningful and something worth keeping for a lifetime. It can't just be candy. Here are the rules. It can't be gone within minutes, basically meaning all foods and cheap plastic are out of the question. **AND**… no gift cards."

"Why not?" Sakura shouted.

"_Sakura has to be noisy, doesn't she?"_ Tenten couldn't help to let the thought slipping through her mind.

"Calm down. Christmas is a time where you actually get another person a meaningful gift."

"_I, at least, thought Sakura knew that much about Christmas." _Lee couldn't help but ponder if he was going to receive Sakura's name out of the hat.

"But what if-?"

"No buts about it. We'll begin the sorting. Sakura, you first."

Sakura snapped her fingers as Naruto snickered at her. Sasuke was full of apathy. He was astonished as to how Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were dragged into this. Eventually, everyone received a person out of the hat. Some people were pleased, but others were displeased. Gaara... he had lots of exceptions and this instance was one of them: Never revealing his emotions.

Hinata gripped onto her paper as Kiba tried to interrogate her.

"Who do you have, Hinata?"

Hinata didn't even peek at the paper yet. She was reluctant. Shino butted in as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Kiba, if you're wise and know enough about girls, you'd be smart to back off. They can get pretty violent, if you didn't know."

"Hinata? Whatever. When did you become my mom?" Kiba protested.

"Number one, I'm a male. And number two; I'm warning you for your own good. And number three; I would be a father. Thank god you aren't my child…"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, bug head! Well… you certainly act like a mom."

Shino obviously couldn't convince him to back off, but knowing Kiba, he was… Well, that's if you knew Kiba. You see… (In Shino's POV) Kiba was an irksome, stupid, annoying, dumbass, dimwit, obnoxious, vexatious, bothersome, asshole, tiresome, ignorant, idiotic, vacuous, foolish, thickheaded, boneheaded, arrogant, and… Well, you get the point. He's pretty much all of those words. The reason Shino never bothered to pick a fight with Kiba was because he would just be wasting breath, time, energy, power, stamina, and… all of those synonyms to those words. (I'll stop there.) So wait… why was Shino still wasting breath on him? Oh, that's right because they're "friends".

"You haven't even seen a real woman. How would you know?"

"Yeah? And how would you know?"

"I have a mom."

"What?! Does that exclude me? I have a mother, too! Dammit!"

"Well, you must not pay attention to your mother very much."

"HUH? Why do you spy on your mom? You're so much weirder than I thought. Gaah! I'm sitting next to a… pedophile!" (Well, wouldn't that actually be more like, um… Itachi? Hehe. Just kidding there)

The teachers could hear the students' conversation. Actually, everyone in the room could hear Kiba and Shino's conversation, but just no one said anything. Some found this hilarious, such as Naruto. (Probably the only person) Hinata felt quite embarrassed being in the middle _and_ she was sitting in between them. And it all started because of silly questions she could've just answered. Kakashi and the Jounins all exchanged looks at each other.

Neji overheard their conversation. Who did Hinata have? If it was Naruto, he didn't mind. Hinata grew soft feelings for people quickly. He hoped it wasn't someone else like the Uchiha. If it was… he had hoped Hinata would not stray off into liking him. Naruto was a much better choice. Tenten interrupted his thoughts. "Neji, what's wrong?" He shook his head, not speaking.

Lee quickly interrupted their serious conversation. "At least… they did not forget the POWER OF YOUTH in their argument!"

"Uh, how does that relate to anything to what they're doing?"

Tenten questioned Lee sometimes if he had a brain. If Lee did have a brain, then he wouldn't be Lee, right? Neji, with his serious face, sighed softly. Lee completely ignored her question.

In the front of the room, Gai (naturally) responded to Lee. "YES, THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL ALWAYS BE WITH US!!!!"

"I feel loved." Tenten spoke to herself.

"GAI-SENSEI!" 

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Neji slowly turned his head over as Tenten shook her head. The teachers were clearly embarrassed. Kakashi nervously chuckled.

The students were quite confused. Let's see. Lee and Gai were having their "youth" moment… rather "student and teacher" moment. Kiba and Shino were having a silly quarrel over Hinata's Secret Santa, which led to if Shino was a male to the discussion of being a pedophile. Who would of thought the shinobis of Konoha Academy would've learned so much?

Temari rolled her eyes. "So tell me again… why are we here?"

Kankuro shrugged not speaking as Gaara made no motion or response if he was listening. But then again Gaara never spoke or responded as always unless necessary and if he did… it would probably be the apocalypse, which is another exception in his case. Gaara dreamily glanced Sakura. Temari or Kankuro didn't take notice. The three sat in silence.

Chouji stared at his paper in confusion. He squinted his eyebrows. Shikamaru strangely gazed at him. What was so confusing about one little piece of paper?

"Chouji?"

Chouji placed the paper in his pocket and stuffed more potato chips in his mouth. He shook his head, telling them noting was wrong. Shikamaru highly doubted it. Chouji never was confused unless, in this case, it was complete different from the assignment… well not really. But… Oh! Why was he thinking? He was using too much brainpower.

"Pedophile? Kiba? You were like that?" Ino teased him.

"What?! I didn't say I was!" Kiba defensively shot at her. The room was snickering with Naruto chuckling being the loudest. Sasuke was indifferent, at least Hinata noticed. Kiba brought Naruto into the verbal fight. Shino couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"What? Are you trying to pick a fight? What did I do?" Naruto responded to Kiba's anger.

"Hell, yeah! You were the one laughing!!"

Kiba was basically hollering at the top of his lungs. Temari covered her ears while Neji and Tenten were glad they sat in the back of the classroom. As for Lee… well… let's just say… he wasn't listening too much on the dispute between Kiba and Shino.

"I can't laugh? Who made you dictator! Huh? You can't be dictator because you smell as bad as your dog!" (Well, Akamaru is home for now).

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Kakashi interrupted the silly argument. Kurenai and Asuma were shocked by the dumb argument. Gai was too busy still having his "youth" moment, but everyone ignored them. It wasn't as if they were actually important to the story at the time being.

"Now, now. Don't bring your arguments in here. Leave them outside. You guys are dismissed."

Kiba deeply growled glaring at Shino, who seemed pretty calm for someone who was going to lose his life soon. He stormed out of the room and the tension was over. Naruto scoffed and turned his attention toward Sakura and Sasuke. Everyone resumed back to his or her business. (Not that they were eavesdropping… hehe).

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "What's his problem?"

"Thank you, Shino."

"No problem. It works every time with guys like Kiba. Oh. We never had this conversation." Shino got out of his seat and headed for the door. The rest of the class began to recede out of the room as well. Hinata took this chance to read her paper since no one was around her.

On the paper slip read… read… read… read… SASUKE? HUH? OMG!!!

Warrior: What do you think?

Sasuke: It sucks.

Warrior: What! But I worked so hard on it!

Kiba: Can I ask again: why does the story take the worst for me?

Naruto: Shut up! No one wants to hear you!

Kiba: You challenging my to a fight, punk?!

Warrior: Hey, I am-

Naruto: Fine! Bring it on! Just remember I won against you last time!

Kiba: Now I'm going to beat you real hard!

Naruto: Pedophile!

Warrior: Guys, I have to continue the story so-

Kiba: What?! I didn't-

Naruto: Pedophile!

(Kiba comes storming at him and punches Naruto, while screaming, which echoes through the entire Leaf Village, into the sky. Sasuke and I stare then look at each wondering… Could Naruto get any dumber?)

Warrior: Anyways, after being interrupted so many times… Please review and don't me cold-hearted like Sasuke. It's always glad to know someone acknowledged my work!!! Please input on what I can do to make my story better if somewhere wasn't that interesting!

Sasuke: Hmm, I wonder where Kiba went.

Warrior: And FYI _italics_ are thoughts or flashbacks. Also, please input on which people should give each other gifts. I've got Sasuke and Chouji covered. And don't think it means Chouji and Sasuke have each for Secret Santa…


	2. Wounds of a Heart

Warrior: This is a world record! I'm working extremely hard on the story! And I do use a few familiar names, I hope, and I don't own any of these stores or restaurants. Enjoy the story! I don't own anything except the plot.

Sasuke: Hey, you took my job.

Warrior: Stop whining, you little baby.

Chapter 2: Wounds of a Heart

She had to admit it. She was taken back when she saw the guy's name, which every single girl adored. She almost thought she was dreaming that time. That was a few days ago, but Hinata still couldn't bear with the shock.

She was at the mall browsing gifts for her secret Sanata. She doesn't have any knowledge about him. What was she to get? She was afraid of what to get. What if he didn't like the gift she bought for him? More importantly, she didn't want to be murdered by the mass of Sasuke girl fans like Sakura and Ino just because she received Sasuke's name out of the hat. She was hoping to get Naruto's name, but… Hinata's great karma brought her something totally different. She wondered whom Naruto received.

Hinata spotted Sasuke and Naruto roaming around the mall in her side view. She hid behind the wall where the two guys couldn't detect her presence.

"I'm so nervous! I have no idea about presents!" Naruto was obviously worried to death. Sasuke simply shrugged. "So?"

"Hey! Oh, yeah? Who's your secret Sanata?" Naruto questioned him in a threatening voice. Sasuke peered in another direction looking away from Naruto. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. Sasuke barely rolled his eyes and sighed in vexation.

"Why are we here?" Sasuke switched the subject. Naruto pressed no further about the topic. Hinata cautiously followed them.

"I was wondering if you could give me an advice for my secret Santa."

Sasuke snorted. His voice appeared as if he wanted to bust out cracking up. "If you tell me the person won't be a secret."

"I can definitely tell you… it's a girl." Naruto seemed to want to laugh when he said this. Hinata listened even more intent. Something made Sasuke suspicious.

"And? I'm supposed to be your problem solver? I don't even have girlfriend."

"Yeah, but… then why do girls like you, huh!"

"I don't know." Sasuke nonchalantly told Naruto like it was nothing.

Naruto gaped and screamed in Sasuke's face. "Wha…? HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY!!"

After a moment of silence, Sasuke wiped off Naruto's spit and fixed his hair's bangs. Hinata suddenly blushed getting a glimpse at Sasuke. Naruto breathed in and out deeply. They continued to walk and ignored people's look. Naruto growled seeing the people stare at them.

Sasuke decided to ease the tension. He didn't like it when Naruto was angry. "Sakura…"

Naruto sighed and seemed to forget about Sasuke's girl fans. "Yeah, right. In a million years. She likes you."

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto wasn't happy because Sakura wasn't his secret Santa. Hinata lowered her eyes. Hinata bolted in the other direction since she could feel her face was still hot. Why? Couldn't he realize or was he so intent on Sakura that Naruto couldn't even see her?

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Hinata was in the bathroom splashing her face with water. Momentarily, she gazed at the mirror. She touched her lips and a picture of Sasuke came into her head. Okay, Sasuke wasn't bad looking as she thought, but her heart still lied with Naruto. Naruto would be her ultimate crush.

She placed her hands on her chest. "Naruto…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto and Sasuke were browsing through Hot Topic (Um, yeah, I couldn't think of anything else). Sasuke occasionally touched the pants or shirt, but didn't do much. Naruto was flying from one place to another. Then he could hear a familiar voice. If the voice was Sasuke, he was going to beat the living daylight out of him.

He turned over and spotted a pink-haired girl. Naruto's face drew a smile. "Sakura!"

She waved at him and appeared to be talking to Sasuke. Naruto quickly ran over to join the group. "What are you doing, Sakura?"

"Just shopping… see?" Sakura held up her numerous bags with a huge grin. Sweat grew on Sasuke and Naruto's face. Sakura couldn't understand their silence when they saw her. It wasn't like she brought Orochimaru with her. (Like she would ever! BLEH! Disgusting! Gross!) Were they not use to seeing her in the mall? Oh, well. Boys could be so weird. It continued to puzzle Sakura, but she didn't mind and spoke up.

"I don't remember you liking this store, Naruto."

Hinata was passing by and happened to notice them in Hot Topic. She paused for a moment taking a glance at the group. Naruto's face was thrilled being with Sakura. Of course, he was different when around her. Suddenly, Hinata felt Sasuke's eyes. She could see his eyes looking right at her. In her direction. Hinata ran into the crowd blending in hoping Sasuke's eyes weren't on her.

Sasuke realized Hinata watching them, but she quickly disappeared. Why was she here observing them? He zoned out of the conversation and was in deep thought about Hinata.

"… Sasuke?" Naruto nudged him. Sasuke tuned back with the conversation.

"Hm?"

"Damn you, teme."

Sakura giggled at Naruto's reaction. Sasuke checked the time. It was in the afternoon already. "Time passes by so quick. It's in the afternoon."

Naruto froze. "HUH? ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Oh, no!!! What time? What time?"

"For your date? It's two." Sasuke teased him. Naruto's eyebrows turned inwards with fury.  
"Damn, you-"

"Well, hurry. Your girlfriend doesn't want you late."

"I'll kill you first!!"

"Naruto, seriously. Get going if you're in a rush." Sakura saved Sasuke. (Not that he really needed her to save him. Actually, she's saving Naruto from getting crush by Sasuke. XD).

"Yeah, yeah. You're lucky this time." Naruto sped off in another direction in a flash. Sasuke, as always, was impassive by Naruto's words.

"_Perfect chance!" _"Sasuke-?"

She turned her heard over and Sasuke disappeared out of sight. Where did he go? She gaped. "What…? DAMN!!!!!"

"Whew." He managed a whisper and peered at his watch. There was still enough time to roam around the mall, but first… his stomach was calling for food.

Hinata bought food from the fast food place, Saraku (I think this is a real place, . ). She found a table and sat by herself. The noise surrounded her like bees buzzing. She thought about the Hot Topic incident. She tightened her hands. Sasuke… looked at her. In all these years, never once, did he ever pay attention to her. It wasn't as if she liked Sasuke, but it was just strange.

Sasuke, naturally, was sitting by himself eating with a very solemn look. He gave thought about his secret Santa. What was he going to get? His missions were never as difficult as this. Hinata popped into his mind. He stopped eating and put his utensils down. Sasuke noticed she was sitting at the table in front of him. Hinata didn't realize Sasuke's presence or she would've dashed away at the speed of light.

Sasuke strolled over to the trashcan and began approaching Hinata. He paused halfway sauntering to her. She turned her head around and Sasuke hid behind a wall pole… (Those things to in the mall they're like walls, poles at the same time) Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "Must be my imagination."

Why was Sasuke so afraid to speak to her? She was just like any other girl. Why?

Hinata finished her food and threw it into the garbage can leaving the food court. Sasuke decided to trail her. She peered through many stores, but came out with nothing. Sasuke wondered why she couldn't resolve her matter of buying a gift.

Hinata thought to herself. _"What can I get Sasuke? I don't know anything about him. The Christmas Party will be in a couple of weeks. Does that mean I have to observe him more when he's with Naruto? He usually doesn't talk about himself. Oh… I'll go home since Neji must be deathly worried."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Neji punches the dummy and stops to get his water bottle. Beads of sweat roll down his face from extensive training ever since this morning. He offered to escort Hinata to the shopping mall, but she said she needed time alone. Hinata, lately, has been going by herself on errands. Well, he should probably let her alone. Hanabi appeared on the training field. Neji sighed with much annoyance. She would constantly interrupt his training for an obscure reason. "Neji-sama, I have a bad feeling about nee-chan. She usually doesn't come home this late."

Neji's impassive face had his eyebrows inward. He didn't want her to be worrying, but when was it that Hanabi began to panic over Hinata? Didn't Hanabi dislike Hinata's presence? Hanabi waited for an answer. He coughed as if he choked on saliva to not make Hanabi suspicious of him. "Don't worry. Hinata is a strong girl. I doubt anything would happen to her."

With that said, Hanabi swiftly left the training area. Her words even made Neji a little scared. He continued his training to get his mind off of Hinata. But still he couldn't help think about Hanabi. What made her so frighten that something might happen to Hinata?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke followed Hinata home. Uhg! Why was he doing this? He never spoke to Hinata once in his whole lifetime. Now all of sudden… Sasuke shook his head.

Hinata was taking a short cut to home hopping no one would appear along the way. This short cut was known to have thugs, but Hinata was strong. She could defend herself. Neji told her numerous times not to come here, but she doubted anything would happen. She went here plenty of times and not a single gangster appeared.

Sasuke recognized the place. This was a place for gang and thieves. Why was she choosing this route? Itachi… he told Sasuke to never come here if he wanted to see the day of light.

"Little girl…" a sly, menacing voice greeted her. She swirled around, frightened. "A pretty girl shouldn't be wandering around alone."

He wore a protector of the Hidden Leaf Village. He was a shinobi, but Hinata didn't recognize him. Just as the guy was about to grab Hinata an unknown force pounded him behind the head. A voice shouted. "Go! Get away!"

It wasn't Naruto's. She instantly knew whom the deep, cool voice belonged too. "Sasuke?"

The shinobi turned around and was charging at the raven-haired boy, Sasuke. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. He dodged out of the shinobi's way and kicked him in the stomach. He ran over to Hinata. "What are you doing? Get going!" (BIG FAT WARNING: I terribly suck at fighting scenes so bare with me, --)

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

The shinobi used hand signs and released a fire spell. He was aiming for Hinata. Sasuke shoved Hinata out of way and got blown for the attack instead. Hinata covered her mouth. Sasuke's arm was slightly burned by the Justu.

"Send you to hell, shinobi. What are you?"

"You should be less worrying about me." the shinobi crackled. Sasuke growled.

The shinobi was summoning another ninjustu. Sasuke had to stop him. Sasuke raced to the shinobi and punched him in the face. The shinobi flew in the air, but alighted on his feet. Sasuke almost lost his balance since it was slippery (because of the snow).

The shinobi slyly smiled as he got up. "Too late."

"What?"

Kunais and Shurikens were directed to Hinata. Hinata's mind froze and didn't know what to do. "Move!"

Gushes of blood splattered on Hinata. Whose blood…? Hinata looks up and sees Sasuke painted in red dye. Hinata's eyes widened.

The kunai or shuriken didn't hit any vital parts of the body. He was going to live. Sasuke was coughing up blood. He lost his balance and was going to land on the ground, but Hinata successfully caught him in her arms. The unknown shinobi had already disappeared.

"Why?"

She could hear Sasuke breathing, but there was no reply.

"He must unconscious. I've got hurry and treat him right away!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Neji just came out from showering right after training. He spoke to Lord Hiashi, whom already left for a short errand, but he told Neji not to worry. He had his doubts. Even if Hinata was strong, something was keeping her back. What if…? No. Hanabi's words made him have doubts. If Lord Hiashi had faith in her, then that was enough. Usually, Lord Hiashi's faith in Hinata was very slim… so Neji trusted his words.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hinata snuck into the main household and gently laid Sasuke on her bed. She rummaged through her belongings to find first aid. She dug for medicine and other materials.

When she laid the medicine and bandages, she stared at Sasuke. Why did he protect her? He never even cared for her… he only cared for his friends, Naruto and Sakura.

Hinata was applying the ointment and wrapping the bandages around Sasuke's wounds. She stuck band-aids for the scratches on his face.

"Uh…!" Sasuke suddenly moved.

"You shouldn't get up. Your wounds are fresh." Hinata laid him back down. Sasuke was breathing heavily.

"Hinata?" his voice appeared to be shocked.

"What?" Hinata's voice was not panicking and was normal. Sasuke was thinking about how Sakura would react. Hinata was completely different from every other girl he met. He lied awake as Hinata was healing his wounds. He, sometimes, winced of the pain, but said nothing else. Hinata was amazed at how Sasuke was dealing with his injuries. How much pain did Sasuke feel in real life?

"There." Hinata cleaned up the materials. She grabbed a blanket and covered Sasuke up. He felt like a doll and couldn't move unless someone did it for him.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to say as silent reined the room. Hinata then began to spoke. "Why did you save me? I could've gotten those wounds, but instead…"

"Well, Naruto… Naruto wouldn't want to see you dead… so I thought…"

Sasuke had the scene replaying in his mind. He couldn't believe it happened. He couldn't. Sasuke coughed up blood. He covered his mouth from the blood spreading everywhere. It pained to move his arm. Naruto? Was this Sasuke's excuse?

"Then you wouldn't be in this condition. It's my fault. Were you the one following me?"

Sasuke didn't reply. Yes, he was the one, but he didn't want Hinata know his … the ultimate… which Itachi would strike for. This wasn't happening, was it?

"I thought a shadow was following. When I didn't see anyone I thought maybe it was just my imagination."

"Hinata?"

Hinata looked up and listened. "Can you stay by my side?"

She didn't understand him. Was Sasuke even alive anymore? Wouldn't he rather have Sakura by his side? Sakura and Ino were more pretty then shy, little Hinata. "Stay here for a while so… I can sleep with company."

"Sasuke?" His words made no sense. Had Sasuke ever wanted to be with someone?

"Sure." Hinata took Sasuke's hand and placed it on her cheek. He fell asleep quickly and Hinata laid his hand down. She smiled. "Sweet dreams, Sasuke."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" his mother asked him. "You're supposed to be training."

Sasuke laid his teddy bear down and got up. The front door bell rang. Sasuke knew, immediately, who it was.

"Come now." His mother soothed him. "Mommy's here for you."

Sasuke grabbed onto his mom. His dad appeared with Itachi as they entered the house. The two brothers stayed obediently quiet.

"How was it?" his mom greeted Itachi.

"Good." Itachi responded.

Itachi was always known to not talk very much and respond with short answers. Sasuke kept his mouth shut. His father took off his coat and hung it up on the hanger. "Itachi did excellent. He passed the Chunin exam without any problems."

"That's good to hear." His mother smiled at Itachi. "We shall celebrate tonight with a big feast, right?"

"Of course." His dad nodded in agreement. "How about we go out and eat tonight?"

No one objected and Sasuke was stuck onto mom. Itachi rolled his eyes. Father took the initiative to get the family going. "And I just took my jacket off, too."

As the Uchiha family arrived at the restaurant, friends greeted them and everyone was praising the cold-hearted Itachi. For a moment, it seemed like everyone forgot about Sasuke. No one was watching him. Even though he hugged onto his mom, no one noticed him. It was because Itachi was considered a prodigy and Sasuke was just "normal".

The waiter led the family to their seats and Sasuke took a seat right across from his father, but next to his mother. It was always like that. Their father favored Itachi and preferred him to do everything. He was older and smarter. Sasuke was a piece of trash.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? You've been very quiet ever since Itachi and your father got home." His mother noticed his face.

Sasuke was at a lost of words. His father didn't comment. Itachi sighed as the food was being served.

"Yuna, how was the meeting today with the other women?" his father interrupted Sasuke. Itachi stabbed his chopsticks into the rice. Sasuke could feel his heart in pain like thousands of knives piercing his fragile skin.

"Oh, it was wonderful…" his mother began to turn her attention towards his father.

Then Sasuke dreamed of another scene.

"How dare you…!" his father scolded at Sasuke.

Itachi and mom weren't home that day because Itachi was helping her run some errands.

"But… I tried!" Sasuke's little childish voice tried to speak.

"This is what you come home with?" he slapped Sasuke's face. Sasuke touched his cheek. The pain seared on his face. A red mark was left with Sasuke's dad's hand.

His father's face was displeased and angry at the same time. Sasuke didn't know what else to do. Even though he was the top rookie in the academy, it wasn't enough to please his father. His father wanted him to be like Itachi, but he wasn't.

Silence reined the house for a moment.

"Leave. Out of my sight." Sasuke's father harshly turned away and left the room.

"Dad!" Sasuke shouted, but it was too late. His dad already disappeared. "Dad…"

Suddenly, little Sasuke realized tears were cascading down his cheeks.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke abruptly woke up and found himself in Hinata's room alone. He couldn't feel any bandages on his legs.

"She didn't heal the wounds on my legs." Sasuke spoke to himself and slowly got up, but still sat in the bed with the blanket covering his lower part of the body.

He studied her room. It was colorful and pretty with various designs. She must have led a happy life… unlike Sasuke. She actually had parents to watch her. How long was Sasuke sleeping? He could feel the emptiness in his room. Even though the room was clearly decorated with fans and decorative paintings, something was missing. It felt like a piece of a puzzle was missing in Hinata's room.

His wounds ached. The shinobi did serious damage. Sasuke could see himself covered in bandages. His whole arms, chest, and torso…

Pounding footsteps alerted Sasuke someone was coming. Neji busted inside the room.

"Hina…! …ta?" Neji's eyes found Sasuke sitting in the room with bandages. Knowing Neji, being a little too overprotected, assumed the worst.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Neji?" was the only word that Sasuke could form out of his mouth.

Neji came up to Sasuke and punched him in the face. Sasuke lied on the ground, but stood up on his feet later. He rubbed his cheek. The incident with Sasuke's father kept popping back in his head. The moment kept on reliving in his mind. "Uhg!" Sasuke grunted with labored breathing. The wounds opened up again. Sweat rolled down his forehead onto the floor. He imagined tears

"What are **you** doing here? This is the main household of the Hyuuga clan! You're invading private property!"

Neji's thundering voice reminded Sasuke of his father. His father would always rebuke at him for completing the slightest task wrong. It was okay if Itachi made a mistake. It was okay.

Sasuke felt an enormous amount pain from the scorching wounds. He bent down on the floor gripping onto his right arm. A band-aid from his face fell down the floor revealing a minor scratch on his face.

Neji finally realized Sasuke was in pain.

"I protected Hinata from… getting… killed by… this… unfamiliar… shinobi…" Sasuke had barely enough energy to speak.

Neji regretted he had punched Sasuke. Why didn't Hinata inform him of the Uchiha being in the main household property? What was she trying to hide? She could've-

"Neji, what are you doing?" Hinata's voice cut off their conversation.

Neji turned around with his fists clenched. Hinata ran past Neji and was at Sasuke's side. The cold wind brushed off on Neji's skin. So… this is what happened, huh?

"I'm fine." Sasuke told Hinata.

"He needs to leave before the sun sets."

"What? But-" Hinata began to protest.

"No buts about it! Lord Hiashi will be displeased if an **Uchiha** is in _this_ house." Neji uttered the truth. Nothing could be said to counterattack. "Lord Hiashi will be coming back home by night fall. Hurry, now."

Neji exited the room with the door left open. Sasuke slowly got up and snatched his blue shirt. He slipped it on and began to put on his shoes.

"Do you want me to escort you home?" Hinata offered.

"I'm fine. I should leave as soon as possible. Your father probably wouldn't want me here." The last sentence sounded harsh. Sasuke limped his way out of the house. Hinata watched him leave the household. He eventually disappeared out of her sight once the gates were closed.

His leg was still in pain. He stopped for a moment to regain energy. His leg was injured badly. He noticed the sun day still up and running. " I need to get home. Quick."

Warrior: Hmm…. Sorry for taking so long to update… But this chapter leads to something very important later on…

Sasuke: Why does Neji punch me and I don't do anything? I should've done _something_ instead of being a whimp. You're dumb as a writer.

Warrior: When does he ever stop complaining? Maybe I shouldn't put you in the story and put Itachi instead. I should also change my disclaimer person…

Sasuke: WHAT?! What did you say?!

Warrior: I should've never said anything.


	3. Deny or Admit

Warrior: Yes, the third! I can't actually believe myself.

Gaara: …

Warrior: What? I didn't mean the third Hokage. I meant the third chapter.

Gaara: …

Sasuke: Warrior owns nothing except the plot.

Gaara: I hate you.

Warrior: Why does this always happen to me? I don't ever try to make enemies, .

Chapter 3: Deny or Admit

Gaara was sitting at the Ichiraku ramen shop. People strolled down the street having a good time. This place was much better than home. At home, Temari and Kankuro were too busy doing their own business so they didn't care about him too much. In the village, his father, didn't even want him alive. The Sand Village shunned him away as a disaster, not a hero. From what rumors carried, he was supposed to be the Sand's ultimate weapon, but ended up being the murder of them all. He licked his lips and sipped on his small cup of water.

He pondered about the Christmas gift exchange that the Jounins had explained a few days ago. Secret Santa. He had heard things about it in America, but never did it himself. He thought about how guys doing Secret Santa got gifts for other girls or their friends. How were you supposed to get a gift for someone who you knew very little-?

Wait! Why was he fretting about this? Secret Santa was very foolish and very kiddish. Why did the Jounins even decide to do something as stupid as this? He sighed. He wished he knew about the activity of Secret Santa before saying yes to Sakura about the party.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Gaara was strolling around town and spotted Team 7 at the training grounds. He observed them. His eyes couldn't help, but wander to Sakura's direction. He also spotted Naruto acting like the tough man. He quietly laughed to himself. Naruto…

"Go, Sasuke!" Sakura cheered him on as he completed a simple task. Gaara switched his view to Sakura, again.

He noticed Naruto pouting with his arms crossed together. Sakura had a smile, which dazzled him. He couldn't help, but blush a bit. Kakashi was reading his Come, Come Paradise book. Gaara wondered if Kakashi taught them anything. Anything at all…

"Oh, yeah! I'll do even better!" Naruto boasted.

Naruto attempted to do the same task as Sasuke. He tried to do it, but miserably failed. Sakura came over to his side and tried to help him up. Naruto was looking straight at Sasuke who just stood there. "Yeah, I'm fine. You know what? I'm gonna go home."

Naruto marched home leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind. Kakashi realized Naruto's presence had disappeared. "Oh, so early? I guess then that means we're done for the day."

Kakashi decided to leave as well. Yeah, all he wanted to do was read his perverted book. Sakura gaped. "What? Bastards. Sasuke? Where are you going?"

"Where else? I'm leaving."

Sakura mouthed an "oh". Sasuke didn't see her face and was beginning to leave. She breathed in air not wanting to show her emotions. Sasuke… did he even look at her at all? Did he even care about her at all? Gaara shrugged and was going to back home before Temari would interrogate him for being late. "Gaara…? What are you doing here?"

Gaara completely froze from head to toe. Who was talking to him? No one would talk to him. People were afraid of him. Temari and Kankuro only spoke to him if a mission was involved.

"It's me, Sakura."

He turned around and looked at her. Gaara spotted Sasuke still walking away. Why was she bothering him? He needed to go after Sasuke. Sakura could feel the sweat rolling down her face as her icey body numbed her body. Her face felt like hot tamales. She had never spoke to Gaara and here she was trying to approach him. This was going to be awkward. "Just wondering… what are you doing here? I noticed you eavesdropping on us."

She had a keen eye. Well, he had mistaken her to be a weak kuniochi. But that didn't matter. He was looking at her… face-to-face. "Yes, I was."

He narrowed his eyes when he spotted Sasuke gone. Damn… Sakura had distracted him from following Sasuke. He still had time. No matter. He would find another chance. His eyes softened. Sakura could hear her heart beating, but put it aside. This was just Gaara. Naruto told her that Gaara became nicer and a different person. She decided to give it a try with him.

"Oh. You know… we're having a Christmas party."

Gaara was slightly cold. There was no wind, but since it had snowed earlier that day, the coldness lingered. Sakura could spot Gaara's face reddening. Did he have a fever? "And?"

This girl never spoke to him. Wasn't she afraid of him? This was the first. Gaara could feel his burning face. Oh, damn, he hoped his face didn't reveal- argh! What in the world was he speaking about! He didn't even know this girl… too well.

"I want you to come."

The party could've been the perfect to get Sasuke, but for some reason he wanted to be with the girl. She wanted **him** to come? Gaara's mind was puzzled and hesitated to answer. He wanted to go, but at the same time he didn't want to go. Why was this answer so perplexing?!

Sakura seemed down when he only gave her silence as an answer. She attempted to hide her feelings from- HOLD IT, SAKURA! What was she talking about?! She loved Sasuke with all of her heart! Gaara… she was just going to try to become friends with him. That's all. What in the world was she thinking? She would definitely NOT lose to that Ino pig. "Oh, it doesn't matter. You don't have to come."

"Actually…"

Gaara made his decision. Temari and Kankuro wouldn't know his real reason for going. They would just assume he was going to go for his mission. As long as they thought that… everything was going to be fine. Besides, going to the party, he might get to see Naruto and Sakura there. Sakura's face completely changed expression.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes."

"Yeah! Don't forget to buy a present for someone."

He could feel his face hot while she was in joy. He faintly smiled at her behavior. He actually was embarrassed at her cheering, but he didn't mind. For some time, he had his eyes on her… He gazed at the snow. She didn't have to apprise Gaara to get a present. Gaara didn't have any idea what he would get her, but he would somehow manage.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Gaara gripped a small cup of water in his hand and narrowed his eyes. The small cup of water was… half empty and half… full.

"Hmm…"

He heard footsteps approaching. A pink haired girl appeared in front of him. Sakura. She took a few seats away from Gaara and ordered food. Gaara couldn't help, but looked fixedly at her features. Her forehead was a little… abnormal. Hmm, he had never noticed it. Interesting… but putting that aside her bright pink hair and her grassy, green eyes... snatched his attention.

Sakura could feel Gaara's piercing, cold eyes. She didn't mind, but why was he staring at her? She swallowed her saliva, nervous of what he might be thinking. Her peripheral vision told her to stop looking him, but she couldn't help herself. What was a girl supposed to do-? Cha! Yeah, right! Gaara was just a friend, that's all! She had a CRUSH on Sasuke! She cleared her throat getting rid of her silly thoughts.

Gaara got out of his seat and stood in front of Sakura. He took a seat next to her. She felt peculiar and odd. There was silence between the two. Sakura tapped her fingers against the wooden bar. The man served her the ramen she ordered. She muttered a thank you. Gaara still hadn't uttered a word to her. "Uh, Gaara? Are you okay?"

His heart skipped a beat. She… spoke to him… him. "I, um…, thought… I-I-I-I… uh… would- I mean… uh…"

She giggled at the stumbling of his words. He retreated from his sentence with a kiddish look on his face. Sakura could tell Gaara was embarrassed speaking to her. Boys, they were so… so… so… Boys were anything, but Sasuke…

She turned around and gazed back the soup with her reflection. Then an image of Sasuke formed over her face in the soup. Gaara realized Sakura's melancholy face. He was unsure of what to do. He was about to take her hand, but stopped himself. No, she was in deep thought. But he desperately wanted to talk to her. "Sa… kura-san, is… somethi… ng… the… m-m-matt…er?"

She turned her head over and became aware of the fact that Gaara was still there. She pretended to beam in front of Gaara. "Sorry, I was just… thinking some stuff over. So what's up?"

He could sense this… gloomy from her. Was she still thinking about her problem? Sasuke? He acted as if he didn't see her sadness. "I was just thinking about the Secret Santa… and…"

"Oh… that…" her tone of voice altered from her sweetness to a shaky angry voice. "Ha, well, Kakashi is weird. Yeah, I should've never-"

Without thinking, Gaara grabbed Sakura's hand. Her legs were shaking from the awkwardness. She… nobody touched her hand with such… emotion. Gaara, after a moment, let it go. "Sorry, I stepped out of line. I'll leave."

Sakura tried to speak, but jumbled jargon words came out. He hopped out of the chair with dubiousness. Leaving her here alone was the last thing he wanted to do, but it seemed like she wasn't in the mood. For some reason, Gaara's heart sank. Sakura's eyes followed his movement as he began to go. The world seemed to slow down as his footsteps echoed in her ears. The waiter interrupted her mind. "Hey, are you going to eat?"

She quickly looked at the man, but then swung her head over in Gaara's direction. No, he was already gone. Was he also being washed away?

Gaara headed home, but his mind pondered about Sakura and her actions. He shook his head as he continued.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was a while back after Sakura asked him to attend the Christmas Party. Gaara managed to convince Temari and Kankuro to go without any suspicions, but of course, Temari was going to watch him like a hawk. He was eager to go, but he had to hide his emotions… No! That's what he always did. What was he talking about?

He browsed around the outside market. The market had various things ranging from foods to… illegal products. He spotted stands with girly accessories or shops that Sakura would probably like. He didn't decide to go to the mall yet.

He found pretty necklaces and earrings, but he didn't know which one to buy or which one she would like. Sweat was rolling down Gaara's face as his heart was pounding twice as fast than normal. He almost felt like he wasn't there.

"You need help?" the lady, in charge of the booth, asked him.

"Um, no. I'm fine." Gaara smoothly replied. Did he show nervousness in his voice? AH! Why was he freaking about the simplest thing? It wasn't like his lady was going to kill him.

Gaara ended up leaving the booth. He could feel himself shaking a bit. Sakura wasn't even here with him and there certainly wasn't any one of Sakura's friends here. Then he overheard two girls speaking.

"Oh, I wonder what my boyfriend is going to get me for Christmas! I'm so excited!"

"I'm sure he'll get you something thoughtful."

Gaara pondered on their words. Boyfriend? Thoughtful? What did those words exactly mean? Boy… meant a male… and friend was… someone close to you? So if you put the two words together "boyfriend" means a male that is close to someone? Gaara scratched his head. Wait. Wait. Back up. Boy is close to boy? Ew! So wait… boy really close to girl? The thought puzzled him.

Unexpectedly, he bumped into someone. Thump.

"Ah!"

Gaara felt totally embarrassed as he got up. The two girls that walked by him stared at him and it appeared as if they were giggling. His heart pumped faster and faster. His adrenaline made his blood race. He immediately stormed into the other direction without ever finding out who bumped into him. Those girls probably now think he's a doofus brain.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gaara entered the heated, cozy house. Kankuro was taking a nap. He didn't see Temari anywhere. Whatever. He could've cared less about her. He just prayed she wouldn't say anything about him getting home late. He turned on the T.V. and watched the screen flicker on and off. He thought about Sakura's eyes. They were soothing. They made him feel… comfortable.

"Hmm…"

"Gaara." Temari snuck up from him behind. Gaara frowned when he heard Temari's voice. When did she enter? He didn't see her before.

"Don't do anything silly at the Christmas party."

"I know. Stop bothering me. Leave."

Temari scoffed, but left without another word. Her little brother couldn't be less annoying could he? Ever since that one day he came back from "training", he was constantly day dreaming or thinking by himself. He always did that… but this time… it was different. Temari had a good feeling he didn't train, but did something else and he was hiding it.

Gaara loathed it when Temari came up to check on him like a little baby. Temari and Kankuro were annoying pests. He turned the television off.

The girl Sakura popped to his mind. She wasn't even important and he was thinking about her! He gazed out the window staring at the afternoon sky. The tainted snow dropped off of the tree's branches. A bird took flight in the breezey wind.

The snow was silent yet the greatest enemy of nature. At first, it simply did no harm. When it was put into action, it was dangerous. Everyone feared and subjected it after the outcome. But then there was always the sunshine that thawed the snow away into bright and colorful flowers. The snow was no longer posed a threat.

"Petty little girl… what is she trying to do…? What is her reason?" Gaara pounded his fists against the floor. Why did he feel this way? Gaara could feel his heart pound. What was this feeling? He couldn't describe it very well. It was mysterious to him. He had never felt it before.

"Gaara, dinner!" Kankuro called on him.

Gaara slowly got up and thought about Sakura. Sakura… was all he could think in his mind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gaara spotted the dinner sitting on the table. Temari was sleeping so Kankuro and Gaara left her alone while deciding to eat by themselves at the table.

"Who cooked dinner?"

Gaara had a good feeling it was Kankuro who cooked dinner. In Gaara's dictionary, whenever Kankuro "cooked" it basically meant that he POISONED the dinner. Someone ended up throwing up. Last time it was Gaara. He almost destroyed the entire house after as Kankuro landed himself in the hospital and Temari had to sort out all of the money.

"Oh, I did. Temari was sleeping so I figured I'd give it a try."

Gaara blankly stared at the food with his arms crossed. Something told him not to eat it even though it looked decent. Kankuro won the award for the being "The Chef that makes everyone want to die" kind of thing. Temari got up and rushed to the table. "Something cooked up?"

"Yeah, everything is ready."

Temari snatched her bowl and took a sip of it. Gaara, silently tiptoed away, from the scene and decided that he wouldn't eat Kankuro's dinner. He had already eaten, but… whatever. He escaped to his room as he heard sounds of throwing up and screaming. So lucky for Kankuro. Was he going to land in the hospital again? Except this time Temari was at fault? Yeah. Most likely.

The Secret Santa business irked him. He had no idea where to begin. He didn't "give" other people "gifts" and certainly didn't receive them either. This wasn't certainly his way to spend Christmas, but Sakura invited him to party and in order to go he had to get his Secret Santa a gift or he would be embarrassed by everyone there, especially the stupid Jounin teachers hosting the party. So he had to think of something. Oh, why was it that his missions were easier than this? This mission was probably one of his hardest he could ever face… like a S-rank mission. Oh, why was he thinking such retarded thoughts?! Gahh!!!!

Sakura, who was her Secret Santa? Who was hers?

Warrior: This chapter is supposed to focus on Gaara and Sakura, of course. Sorry for those people who aren't GaaxSaku fans ! Don't kill me!!! I had a hard time writing this part of the story… so don't criticize me too hard, ; (Well, you can if you still want to… . . )…

Gaara: The story was pointless.

Sasuke: This time it wasn't about me. I like it.

Warrior: --… Please review!! I'll love you forever!!

Gaara: I'll kill you, Warrior.

Warrior: Great. Just what I need. More disaster. Wait! STOP!!!!!


	4. The Snow's Symbol

Warrior: I can't believe I'm actually writing and continuing this. I don't normally progress very far with storylines, but this one I actually am! I am totally in a writer mood today, lol.

Ino: I'm finally in the action?

Warrior: I don't know if you would call it "action".

Shikamaru: Just be glad you're in.

Sasuke: Warrior owns nothing except the plot.

Ino: Sasuke!

Sasuke: Um… What's she doing here? Great.

Shikamaru: And just when I thought she got over her obsession…

Chapter 4: The Snow's Symbol

Shikamaru sat at home while watching the plain, blue sky. His secret Santa was going to be difficult. What was the point of Secret Santa? Didn't their teachers know the students were going to get gifts for each other anyways? It was pointless and dumb. His dad was too lazy to help him and so… he was stuck. He vacantly stared at the time.

Shikamaru clenched his fists and pounded his hands against the windowsill. He turned around and lied on his bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"_What's up, Ino?" _

"_It's just… my father and I are going to, um, move after Christmas."_

"_Huh? Why?" _

"_Because… he decided… too…um… He got a new job." Ino was stammering on words. This was unlike her. She was normally very bossy and commanding. _

"_I thought your dad is a shinobi." _

"_He still is, but… it's just something I can't tell you about." _

"_Ino. Stop putting me in the mist. What's going on? I want to know." _

"_You can't. Don't tell Chouji because I don't want him to be upset. Shikamaru, I can't accept your offer. I'm sorry." _

_Tears were trickling down Ino's face, but she hid them by turning her back at him. He was too stunned that his lips couldn't move or speak. He tried… but… _

"_Let's wait until for a new year…okay? Then we can make more new memories." _

_Ino awkwardly smiled and began sniffling. As Shikamaru was about to come closer, she raced off into the other direction and didn't even utter a goodbye. He was devastated. He couldn't believe what was going on. Ino is leaving… so sudden? What? Shikamaru didn't fully understand the details. _

_Why? Why couldn't Shikamaru know? He was concerned about her safety and yet… and yet… he was left with an aching heart. A heart, which couldn't be healed, left in the darkness. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

She couldn't accept his love because of her father's mission. It would be too dangerous and she didn't want him to get involved. She was caring for his safety. She didn't want him to get killed because… she loved him. All these years and they couldn't admit their true feelings to each other. They denied their emotions because of rivalry. They strived to be better than each other. Shikamaru acted as if he never cared about Ino, but in reality… he did.

Ino was constantly dreaming about Sasuke. Deep down when she realized Sasuke didn't like her, she realized her true feelings were meant for someone else. Then again there was always Sakura competing for Sasuke. Ino would hate losing to Sakura. So Ino couldn't give up on pursuing the Uchiha. But in the end it would be hopeless. Sasuke would fall in love with Sakura or another woman. Obviously, he didn't like her. He didn't even really speak to her.

Shikamaru heard his dad calling on him. Oh, what did his father want now? He lethargically got out of bed and closed the door behind him. "Ino. Where are you going?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ino was shedding tears in her room. She couldn't withstand the pain. She couldn't. Her father was getting mixed up in a dangerous mission with the Akatsuki. Her father had to find and kill them. In history, no one has ever successfully beaten the Akatsuki. It was impossible. Not even Gai or Kakashi could defeat them. What made her father think he could? Gai and Kakashi were considered to be one of the most powerful figures in the Hidden Leaf Village other than the Hokage.

She wondered if Shikamaru would understand her actions. If she had any ties with Shikamaru, he would get killed. She heard rumors about the Akatsuki being ruthless and would do anything just to finish their mission. If a hundred people were involved, they would wipe out every single soul. Ino shivered thinking about them.

She swallowed her saliva and opened her eyes. The world outside was very naïve to the events surrounding them.

She leaned against the window. It was ice cold. She drew little stick figures on her window. She drew a girl and a boy holding hands with a heart around them. She immediately thought about the slothful Shikamaru.

Then she wiped it off with her hands and could clearly see the outside world.

"Oh, Shikamaru, please forgive me." Ino whispered.

She closed the blinds and fell back onto her bed. Would she even be able to buy a gift for Shikamaru and her friend, Chouji? Maybe so. Maybe not.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Shikamaru finished eating and was cleaning the dishes for dinner. He loathed cleaning, but since he had no mom he had to take the responsibilities. He couldn't and didn't trust his father. His father would end up wrecking the house and Shikamaru would have to fix the aftermath, which he didn't feel like doing.

His mind kept wandering to Ino. He didn't want to tell his dad about the incident because Shikamaru didn't want him to go running to Ino's dad and start getting into a whole fat mess. Everything would probably go downhill from there.

Ino would probably despise him forever. She didn't want him to get involved so he had to try his best to stay out. Whatever missions her dad took… it seemed pretty dangerous. Dangerous enough it might cost Shikamaru's life if he knew anything about it.

Ino was only trying to protect him. Yet, he didn't want to accept the fact. They couldn't and will never be together.

He thought about the Christmas gift he bought for her at the party. (He bought this present for Kakashi announced the Secret Santa). He was going to give it to her with full of meaning. But now it seemed like a waste of money. Money he had saved up for a year. A year's worth of nothing dumped into the snow…

He finished cleaning the dishes and headed to his room. His dad was snoozing being a lazy couch potato. Shikamaru sighed.

He had to act normal when he was around his dad and friends. He didn't want any of them worrying. If he did, they would be curious as to why and he couldn't let that happen. Not when Ino tried to so hard to keep him out of it.

He told himself this, but his heart was telling him different. He didn't want to stay in the fog. He didn't care if he was killed. He didn't care as long as he was by her side.

He headed to the door and decided to take a walk. Being cooped up inside the house wasn't exactly helping him. He didn't bother to tell his dad because he wouldn't really know the difference. As he slapped on a random jacket, he could feel the intense coldness of the winter. The coldness of the winter; loneliness of darkness; the sorrow of twilight: why was he thinking about these words?

He treaded into the village, but his mind was too preoccupied. What could he do to get his mind off of Ino?

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Ino was eating the dinner her mom cooked. Lately, her dad was coming home later and later. The reason was obvious as to why, but her mom and her never discussed about it.

"What about the Secret Santa?"

Ino froze halfway reaching for the shrimp. Her mom didn't notice her reaction. Ino quickly recovered from being in the state of shock. "I haven't gotten anything yet." The subject lied parallel to Shikamaru and dad being on a mission. She tried not to touch or even mention them. Her mother would be upset all over again. Dad wouldn't want that. Ino was supposed to be the big girl of the family. She was to watch over her mom and protect her no matter what… even if it would cost her, her own life.

"I see."

Ino was relieved, but she could feel an uneasy tension from her mother. Did her mother not seemed satisfied with the answer? What else could she say to please her mother? It was always about pleasing her mother. She could only do certain things she wanted if her mother wished so. Partially, the reason she couldn't accept Shikamaru's date, was because of her mother. She would immediately disapprove of him. Then she would become angry forever at Ino. Forever until she went to heaven or hell.

She hastily ate dinner and wanted to head out to be surrounded by the chilliness. Her mother strictly ordered her to be back in thirty minutes. Ino had to comply and headed out without a second doubt in her mind. "Oh, Shikamaru, should I cry because we're friends or should I cry because that's all we will ever be?"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Chouji?"

Shikamaru bumped into him in the outside market. So predictable. He would be eyeing for food high and low. That was much like Chouji, of course.

"Shikamaru. What are you doing here?"

"Just strolling. You?"

Chouji explained how he was picking up bunch of foods for dinner at his house. He was getting the food now so his dad could prepare it later for to tonight. Shikamaru sighed scratching his head. "Have you thought about your Secret Santa?"

"Not really."

Chouji seemed to be relaxed, fine and not worried at all. He told Shikamaru it was weeks away and had nothing to worry about. Easy for him to say. He didn't know about Ino and her dad's mission. What if… Chouji already knew and…? No. He couldn't run the risk. It would be too big of a hassle. Ino would probably hate him afterwards. Besides, the Akatsuki was no laughing matter.

"Are you worried?"

"Not really."

Of course Shikamaru had to lie. He had to lie just like how the snow would cover up the tracks left by humans. The snow lied and then no one would know who stepped on the same path. The snow would always make you wonder. Wonder…

"Haha, unlike me. I'm kind of worried."

"Why are you worried?"

Chouji's face turned from normal to uneasiness. Shikamaru could detect something fishy about Chouji and when he got that paper a few days ago at the meeting with the Jounins…

"Hey, look. There's Ino. Ino!"

Of course Chouji changed the subject. He didn't want to answer Shikamaru. For a moment, Shikamaru thought he was lying just to get his attention away from the Secret Santa. He faced at the direction Chouji pointed at. Ino paused in her path and then hurried into another direction as if she never saw or heard them. Chouji was absolutely confused. "Huh? Did she not hear us?"

It wasn't because she didn't hear them. Ino was trying to break ties with her friends. They could help her and stick together through all of the troubles she would face, but she decided to be different. Shikamaru was at a lost and confused. Again, too much brainpower involved.

Chouji headed home as Shikamaru did the same. Was their friendship going to end? Ino treaded one way, Chouji adventured to another, and as Shikamaru stepped onto the path of home? Maybe. But the future would answer their questions and only time would tell. For Shikamaru decided something she would never expect. Actually, something no one would expect from him.

Warrior: I'm alone. Cool. I decided to make Shikamaru and Ino's situation angst. Sorry, for those people who don't support ShikaxIno! What's going on with SasuxHina? They're the **really, really, really,** main couple as you'll see later. Sorry, but I decided to give a try with SasuxHina and see how it worked out. I prefer NaruxHinata, though. Then there's Gaara's situation. I decided to give a taste on GaaraxSaku. And then I almost forgot, but there's also NejiTen. I haven't written anything about them yet, but do not fear, they will be coming up soon! Sorry, if you don't support them either!! . Don't shoot me.

Shikamaru: Hey, why did you write me as a depressed man?

Warrior: Man. I thought I was alone. Oh, well. Please review. Lets me know someone is reading my work, .

Shikamaru: Oh, what a drag. Whatever. I'm using my brain too much.

Warrior: (sigh) That's what you always say.

Shikamaru: Oh, forget you. You would never understand. You're too busy being a writer and messing up people's lives.

Warrior: Why do I always get this harsh treatment?


	5. Enter the Mysterious Shinobi!

Kakashi: Does the story go more in depth about us, teachers?

Kurenai: Attention whore.

Warrior: Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about you guys...

Gaara: (ahem) Don't you have something else to say to the dear readers?

Warrior: Hmm? When did you get here?

Gaara: That's not the point... (quickly rolls eyes)

Warrior: Oh, yes. Sorry I took so long to update. I had a bunch of school work and other business to take care of and I didn't exactly have time to write it. Sorry for you guys who waited so long! So please bare with me if some of the parts have errors or boring parts . I didn't exactly have enough to look this over and turn it in as soon as possible!!! I promise it won't happen next time!! (And I think I might lose some readers because of this... oh, great...)

Sasuke: Now proceeding with the story. Warrior owns nothing except the plot.

Chapter 5: Enter the Mysterious Shinobi!

Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma were at a small restaurant in the Hidden Leaf Village, eating and relaxing after a long day. The planning for the party and the events was going to be much work than any of the jounins expected. Asuma, personally, thought this was too much effort to put in for being a party. There was going to be the decoration, food, time/dedication, and most important of all... money.

Asuma was lazily picking up the food. Kurenai appeared to be in her own world. Kakashi looks over at her. She quickly snapped back to reality. "Sorry, I-"

"You know what?" Gai interrupted their conversation. Asuma placed his chopsticks down on the table. Kakashi slightly turned his head around to Gai's direction. He continued. "I think..."

The rest of the jounins waited for him to finish his sentence. Gai slyly smiled. "I think the party will go well!!!"

All of them fell out of their sits as Asuma, literally, had a block hit his head. Gai chuckled with a big grin on his face. Kurenai sighed with a small giggle. Kakashi spoke up.

"You're too much, Gai, as always."

"Oh, Kakashi, you're always sucking out the fun!"

"Next time, don't say such frivolous things at a time like this."

"Hmm, what...?"

Gai was probably being dumb or oblivious or pretending not to know... or being all of them. The rest of the jounins eyed him with a grim expression. Gai then turned into his "serious" mode.

Before another word was spoken, Kurenai got up and laid her share of the money on the table. "See you tomorrow. I've got work to do."

None of the other jounins stopped her. As she vanished into the horde of people, Asuma gave a worrying look. Something was really bothering Kurenai. Kakashi and Gai could tell what Asuma was thinking from his look.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kurenai hoped she didn't worry them. She didn't want Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma to worry about her and not focus on setting up the party. Her little problems didn't matter too much to the world.

She headed to the training grounds on the snow and sat there by herself stargazing. She shrugged off the untainted snow not caring how cold the night was. The day after "it" happened... "it" haunted her for the rest of her life. She couldn't get rid of "it". This proved a shinobi must commit sins before understanding the true meaning of being a shinobi.

She remembered the Third Hokage saying that power wasn't learning all of the Justus in the world. It was possessing the true quality of a shinobi to have the heart to protect someone very dear to you... putting your life for them! But that wasn't what happened. Instead of her protecting the person she loved... they protected her. How weak did she feel? Shinobis... how weak and strong could they be? Weak in the heart? Strong in the mind? How many shinobis have gone through the same thing as her?

She was never going to be the first or the last. People behind her wanting to become shinobis must suffer the same thing. This was the destiny set for shinobis all over the world.

"Kurenai-sama."

A voice behind her greeted as she abruptly got up. She was ready to defend herself. Then she spotted a young man with dark, black hair and silver eyes that gleamed in the moonlight. She could instantly tell this man was not to be taken lightly. "Who are you?"

The young man didn't answer. She shot another question at the young man.

"How do you know my name?"

"The source is confidential."

Kurenai didn't like the sound of this. The guy wore a shinobi protector with the Hidden Leaf Village around his neck. She raised one of her eyebrows. She didn't recognize… she slightly gasped.

"What's with the shocked face?" the young man appeared to be calm. Kurenai placed her hands over her mouth. She was too afraid to ask the man's name. She wanted to, but for some obscure reason…

"What's your name?" Kurenai gave it a shot, regardless.

The young man mysteriously grinned. Kurenai didn't like the look. He seemed to be as cunning as a raccoon and as powerful as a dragon. Her heart pounded faster and faster. She thought she would die of a heart attack.

"Kinto Haraku. I'm here to warn you about the Akatsuki."

She couldn't accept the words she was hearing. Kurenai noticed Kinto wearing black nail polish. She glanced at Kinto's features.

He wore baggy black pants with chains on decorating it and a navy blue shirt. The shirt curved as a U-shape at the collar of it, revealing he was wearing a fish net under the navy shirt. The fish net was a bit longer than the navy shirt and extended all the way to his pants. His shirt's sleeves extended to his arm's fold. Bandages cover up the rest of the arm. It seemed as if he managed to cover every inch of his skin. (Does any of this make sense? I don't think so.)

"They will be invading the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Who's your leader? What's the source?"

"On the night of Christmas Eve, the Akatsuki will complete their mission."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me."

"Stop avoiding my question, Kinto."

"Don't talk to me as if you know me."

"But-"

"Kurenai, please, stop being my mother." Kinto looked away from her and was inarticulate. He addressed her formally with a kind voice. He wasn't even formally acquainted her.

Kurenai yearned to tell Kinto the truth. Yes, he looked liked one of _them_. But after what happened she couldn't blame him. Who was there to guide him?

"Kurenai, I'm not your enemy. I'm here to work with you."

"Nonsense. I would've gotten news from the Hokage."

"Tomorrow, we'll meet at the Hokage's office."

Without a second word, Kinto blended in the darkness's depths. Kurenai stood there gazing at the spot he was standing at. Her hair blew with the wind's light breeze. She mouthed his name: Kinto. Silent tears trickled down her face.

Warrior: Okay, so this wasn't the most interesting part or could've been. But this will lead up to important and more _exciting_ events coming up in the next chapter or two. And for those of you wondering, I will be bringing in Neji and Tenten very soon!!!

Sasuke: Hmm, we're alone. I like the solitude.

Warrior: Readers, please review. I love them. I love you, reviewers!! They help brighten my day!!


	6. Author's Note

Warrior: Sorry for the 2 months and a few days absent/delay. It's just school has made me busy and I've had lots of family problems as well as new games and animes to watch and play. I have been having some computer problems, as well. So I haven't had a very smooth 2 months. I deeply apologize for the inconvenience I caused for anyone!!

Itachi: Do you know when you'll start to write again? It's getting so dull.

Warrior: Well, since school is out for me I'll probably be starting to write again very soon. It's just there are some things I still need to take care of before I completely come back to writing.

Sasuke: Why don't you just stop pestering the author? No one even likes you.

Itachi: Well, Warrior didn't even list you as a favorite character so you have no right to say anything.

Sasuke: WHAT?!

Warrior: Um, guys...

Sasuke: Shut up!!!! You're lying! I'll kill you!!!

Warrior: Walking away... (walks far away from the sibling fed, whispering to self)(Gaara comes over)

Gaara: Where have you been?

Warrior: I've been away and have not been able to write. Anyways, readers, I'll be updating as soon as possible! Please hang on tight!


	7. Emotion's Past

Warrior: Gee, where do I begin? Sorry, for the really, really, really late update. I promise the next one will be submitted by next week!

Itachi: Without your presence, things have been so lonely.

Sasuke: What the hell does that mean! I'LL KILL YOU!!

Warrior: What are you guys still doing here? (sigh) Um, anyways, I own nothing except the plot.

Itachi: The trouble. It never ends.

Chapter 6: Emotion's Past

Hinata and Neji were present when Lord Hiashi came home just in time for dinner. Uneasy silence reined over the area. Hinata was still upset at Neji for kicking Sasuke out so quickly. He couldn't understand why. Hinata's straight face was very noticeable that even Lord Hiashi, who didn't realize much of the world, could see it. His daughter was upset… but what could she be upset about? Was it her time of month? No… no… her mother wasn't so… so… what was that word?

Neji spoke up in order to prevent Lord Hiashi from questioning Hinata. "How are you feeling, Lord Hiashi?"

"I'm fine." He completely shut out Hinata out of his mind.

She slightly pouted, but not enough to snatch her father's attention. Why was it her father never noticed _her_? But he always focused on Hanabi. In her heart, she felt a little sorrow and jealously. She hoped someone would finally look at her and not find her as some weakling. Naruto filled that hole up, but… could he fill that hole up forever with Sakura by his side? She realized… what if Naruto and Sakura ending up loving each other? Where would she go? Where would she be? Who would fill her hole up?

All these years Naruto was not only her idol but also her hero. He was the hero from saving her from misery. "…never to go back on my word" was Naruto's ninja way, his nindo. She, for the longest time, didn't know how to smile, laugh, grin, but most importantly… speak. Her father dismissed from training her and took in Hanabi as soon as she was able to talk and walk. Hinata under went through the normal training like every other shinobi. Every time she arrived at home, Hinata's father didn't even bother to greet her a hello or a wave.

She recollected one time, with her father, she and Hanabi had to run an errand with him. Her father had to go visit the Third Hokage and, for once, decided to take his kids along. Now that she recalled it… there was a very important family there too… but she couldn't remember who was in the family…

XOXOXOXOXO

Hanabi and Hinata stood side-by-side following their father. The two of them spoke no word as their father silently leaded them. In the distance, Hinata spotted these two tall shinobis guarding the entrance to the Hokage's office and a group of people, which appeared to be a family…

"Stay out here in the lobby and wait for me."

The two obediently nodded like angels. Hinata felt disregarded when he didn't even mention or address their names. She knew perfectly why. It was simply because of Hinata's presence. Their father disappeared right after they went to take their seats. Hanabi ran to a seat in the far corner away from Hinata. She sighed, knowing Hanabi didn't want her around. She immediately snoozed away into Cloud 9. Of course, Hinata would be scolded at, if she didn't watch Hanabi. She, bored, took three seats away form her sister. Hanabi had this magical radar if Hinata was too close to her. It sounded childish, but it was true.

Hinata dozed off into her whole world and immersed into darkness.

For what only seemed like seconds of sleep; a sudden shook awoken her. Her eyes peeled open as she saw two onyx dots in her face. Following her instincts, she jabbed the figure in the eye that sent him flying across the room into the wall. She heavily breathed in for air. She was sitting on a… clinic bed? She heard a groan from the wall and realized the person. Itachi Uchiha?

Her heart felt somewhat relaxed, but tense. Why did he wake her up? And why was she here? She had so many questions. But… she saw a bloody nose Itachi on the ground. Maybe she should apologize to him. No, she never spoke without her father's permission. Well, no… but… it was just…

"Are you Hinata Hyuuga?" his cold voice politely inquired while covering his nose. She nodded in the answer of yes, too afraid to speak with her own voice. He cracked his nose, which startled Hinata. "Your father is worried where your younger sibling might have went. He claimed that you were the last person to see her."

Hinata gaped. No words could come out of her mouth. She was speechless. She covered her mouth to hold the tears back. Itachi continued. "You're here because you have a slight fever."

She desperately wanted to ask how she got a fever because she didn't even have any symptoms before they arrived at the Hokage's office. But…

"By your father, I was ordered to bring you here and watch over you until you were better. How are you feeling by the way?"

"Um, fine." Hinata responded in a voice Itachi could barely hear and make out. Okay, so how was he supposed to respond to this girl? He didn't exactly hear her, but he didn't want to ask her to repeat… "Oh." was Itachi's response. For a moment, Hinata noticed he had a childish face. It was rumored Itachi carried a serious face and never revealed any other emotions, but here she was witnessing something… amazingly… diff… different… His handsome face and his black onyx eyes soothed her. She began to reach her hand out for Itachi. Itachi, clearly, had a confused expression on his face. What was this little girl trying to do?

"Hinata!" a fatherly voice stormed inside slamming the door against the wall.

Hinata fell over of the sudden bang. She thought she was going to crack her head open, but Itachi swiftly caught her. His hands on her stomach made her queasy. He placed her upright on the bed as her father stood behind him. "Itachi…"

Itachi got out of his seat and momentarily bowed to Lord Hyuuga. "Excuse me. I'll be outside, if you need anything."

After Itachi left, her father didn't move. Hinata wanted to run… run far away. Why did Itachi have to leave? Why wasn't someone else in here to protect her? No, someone didn't need to protect her… she wished she would vanish like the snow melts in the sun. Yes, why didn't she just melt away from the world's existence? It wasn't like she mattered to anyone. Not even her father or her sister. No one.

Outside, Itachi stood waiting for Lord Hyuuga to give further orders. He wondered… what was that Hyuuga girl trying to do when she was reaching him? Was it a cry for help, a sign for something? Unexpectedly, a few minutes later, the door violently swung open as a very angry Lord Hyuuga marched out of the room. Itachi could hear faint sniffles from a feminine voice. Before Lord Hyuuga completely disappeared Itachi stopped him. "Sir, I have orders from the Hokage that-"

"You can tell that girl: don't come home until she has understood what she has done."

Hinata heard the words from inside and wanted to sob, not just sniffle. No, but that would be showing signs of weakness, something her father wouldn't appreciate it. No he wouldn't…

XOXOXOXOXO

Never. Her father didn't care for her. He didn't notice her. Eventually, Naruto would be too busy with Sakura, Neji would try to be too overprotective and wouldn't bother to understand the true her, Hanabi would constantly annoy her, and… there would be no one… no one… no one… no to heal her pain and her scars.

Her invisible pain, her dreams, her thoughts… gone… washed away by the tears, the tears that could no longer shed; the tears that brought her too many emotions; the tears that brought her a sharp pain in her heart; a pain like a sword thrusting through her body.

A single wet tear rolled down Hinata's face. Lord Hiashi and Neji both could spot the visible tear. Her fuzzy vision told her the whole room was staring at _her_. She gasped for air and abruptly quickly dashed in the other direction. Lord Hiashi and Neji took a moment to grasp onto what just happened. "Hinata?"

XOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke busted inside his room and lied down on his bed. The wounds were still opened because of Neji's punch.

The scene kept on playing over and over in his head. But somehow his thoughts drifted towards his father. His father was supposed to be a man that was a very important figure to him like every other son. Then he could find the hope of surpassing his own father one day. But no… his father was different. His father never cared about him. He _only_ praised Itachi, his older brother. Itachi graduated at the top of his class at seven, who graduated to become a chunin at nine and was an ANBU Black OP at thirteen. Sasuke, unlike Itachi, had no potential of becoming something a "legacy" like Itachi. So his father never regarded him too much. His mom always took care of him, but that just didn't feel the same as if both of his parents cared about him.

He would need to go see Sakura tomorrow. For now, his body was too tired to find her. He thought about Hinata. His Secret Santa to her… What was he thinking? He shook his head as he limped towards his desk. He sat at his desk pondering. Christmas… it was a time of loving, sharing, and caring for others. Christmas wasn't just about gifts or present. People still think having a Christmas present is supposed to be. Someone is supposed to give you a gift whether it is money or an item such as an action toy figure. His eyes looked over at the pictures on his desk. He slowly reached out for the picture of his family. He touched the thin glass and clasped onto it. His solemn father, his merry mother, and his brother, killer of the Uchiha clan…

He gradually let go of his family's picture. Why did he still keep it? His father didn't like him; his brother detested him, and his mother…

The other picture on the side was a picture of Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and him. He-

Knock. Knock.

The knock on the door alerted him that someone was coming. He faced the picture of his family downward.

He opened the door and he spotted Sakura. He blinked his eyes. "Sakura?"

"Um, Sasuke? Are you busy?"

He opened the door for her to enter. She was shocked, but hurried inside. She didn't want Sasuke to shut the door on her face. As she entered the room, noticed the picture of Team 7. Then a picture frame faced down.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"It's just…" Sakura paid attention to Sasuke.

What would she do? She didn't want to ask him directly who his secret Santa was. That would be rude, but she desperately wanted to know. Sasuke strangely stared at her. What was she thinking? She obviously was contemplating on her problem. Oh, whatever. Just as long she would heal his wounds later. "I don't have all night, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and chuckled nervously. "Oh, nothing, I was just going to solicit… are you going to get something for your Secret Santa?"

"Don't we have to?" What kind of question was Sakura asking? Was she even okay? She knew Kakashi-sensei. Why did she bother to question?

"Kakashi-sensei we never _had_ to…"

"Who knows what the consequences are knowing that it _is_ Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura sat down on the floor, pouting. She had the worst Secret Santa. Why couldn't it be Sasuke or more importantly… why couldn't it be-?

"Why do you ask?"

Sakura waved her hands in the air as if retreating. "Oh, no. There's no particular reason."

Sasuke shrugged leaving the question alone. Sakura could feel her heart. For once, it wasn't beating so fast and she was blushing like crazy. She was completely normal around him. Lately, she kept on trying to tell herself she still had a crush on Sasuke, but her heart wasn't the same. When Gaara was at the Ichiraku ramen booth… she…

"Sakura?" Sasuke broke off her thoughts. She looked up. "Yeah?"

She saw the Sasuke without his shirt on and lots of bandages covered around his body. She covered her mouth. "What happened?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Nothing. Just training."

Somehow, she could feel Sasuke was not telling the truth, but knowing Sasuke he wasn't going to tell the truth. She knew what he wanted. She instructed him to lie on the bed, as she would carefully remove the bandages. Healing Sasuke's wounds didn't present any problems. A few minutes later, Sakura cured Sasuke's injuries.

"That's it?" Sasuke appeared to be surprised. Sakura nodded her head. He clenched his fists, not believing the sight of it. Sakura became better as a medical shinobi. That was a good sign. It looks like Tsunade was actually teaching her a thing or two.

"Well, I better get going. My mom is probably worried about me." Sakura had a wry smile. Oblivious, nothing clicked in Sasuke's mind about Sakura's smile. "Oh, okay."

She opened the door and shut it behind her. She dug her face into her hands. Sasuke, dumb Uchiha, wasn't even aware of her feelings. She tried it with a wry smile, but no… nothing rang a bell in his mind. Sasuke was never there when she needed him the most. Every time she desperately desired to be with him, he would push her away with a single word or gesture. What was the reason? Why did she still love him? She briskly regained herself since she didn't want Sasuke finding her sulking outside in the hallway. She stormed out of Sasuke's apartment complex as a trail of tears flew in the air and landed on the wooden, slick floor. In Sasuke's room, he could hear Sakura's pounding footfalls. He swung the door open, but didn't see a single soul in sight. It didn't bother him too much, as he shut the door behind him.

XOXOXOXOXO

Neji wandered around the village after he ate dinner. Hinata never arrived for dinner, as Lord Hiashi was too busy with his other work. He wondered if kicking Sasuke out was the right thing to do. Maybe not. Maybe that's why she was upset? No, maybe because he was being too harsh about kicking Sasuke out… what was he saying?! Lord Hiashi would've scolded at her if he discovered Sasuke in the Hyuuyga clan's property. Besides, Lord Hiashi and Hinata weren't on the greatest terms.

"Neji!" a familiar voice greeted him. He turned around and spotted Tenten. His mind froze. Tenten caught up to him catching her breath. "Phew. Hey, I was wondering. Did you go shopping yet for your Secret Santa?"

Neji didn't respond at first, as he was too astonished by Tenten's beauty. She waved her hand in the air. He snapped back to reality realizing Tenten was trying to converse with him. "Oh, no. We have plenty of time before getting a gift. You?"

"I think I know what I want to get for my Secret Santa. Though, I'm kind of excited about this whole Secret Santa. I think it's fun."

Tenten thought it was fun? Well, then he would have to think so, too! No! Gah! Where was his serious, shinobi mind? Personally, he thought Secret Santa was dumb and childish… He coughed. "I see. Tenten, I have a question."

"What?"

"Why does a girl get…" he was scared to ask her, afraid she might punch him in the face, "mood swings?"

Tenten instantly grew red and fainted as Neji caught her in the neck of time. Neji gasped in air, panicking on what to do. And to cause even more problems, his blood rushed to his brain as if he was going to have a stroke. Oh, no! What did he do to her! "Tenten!"

Warrior: Okay, so the Tenten/Neji scene wasn't very long and didn't have too much emphases on the feelings, but I will write more in the next chapter!

Tenten: Feelings? What feelings?

Neji: Nothing! Nothing at all! Nothing that concerns anyone, except me and the writer.

Tenten: You and the writer are having an affair?

Neji: What? No! Tenten! You've got the wrong idea!

Warrior: Um… --… On a side note, I did some fixing on chapter three (so that might require some reading, but not too much… I hope! Sorry for the inconvenience!!!!!!) and chapter two I only fixed the scene with Neji and Hanabi. There's nothing in there that changes the plot. Sorry for the inconvenience and my absent!

Tenten: Are you sure?

Neji: I'm positive! Tenten, why wouldn't you believe me?

Tenten: Because you aren't my boyfriend.

Neji: What?! Tenten! (start freaking out)

Warrior: (sigh) What am I going to do with you guys?


	8. Abandoned Love

Warrior: Just like I promised: the one week update!

Neji: Warrior owns nothing except the plot and the new OC, as you'll see. Why are you making me doing this? Where's Sasuke?

Warrior: Um, he chased after his brother, ;…

Neji: -- … That idiot.

Chapter 7: Abandoned Love

Naruto was wandering around the village late at night. He headed to the training grounds where he decided to take his frustrations out. Today, when he came to the carving man to get the wooden statue he ordered, the old man didn't have it done! The old man promised him to have it done by today! Naruto demanded his money back, but the old man refused. He couldn't go to Tsunade for something as silly as this. Naruto fell for the trap on his own account. Sasuke would probably criticize him for being such a retard. Sakura would tell Naruto to be smarter and not be so ignorant. Man, they were so supporting, weren't they?

He kept on aiming the kunai at the dummy's stomach. He huffed and puffed taking short breaths. He disliked the fact Sasuke didn't help him with an advice. Then again… why did Naruto ask Sasuke? It wasn't like he knew anything about girls. Yet, girls loved every single moment of him. Majority of the people labeled Naruto as a BIG pest.

No one understood Naruto inside. Everything thought he was always being ridiculous and has a brain about the size of a pea. People thought he lacked the skills to be a ninja. People were surprised he even passed into the final rounds of the Chunin Exams. Naruto growled at the thought. What made him so different? Just because he was the carrier of the Nine-tailed fox… did that mean he was a killer? No! The people of the village resented him. Naruto liked it better when the third Hokage was still around. The old man understood his pain. He treated Naruto nicer than his fellow classmates.

People laughed when they heard his dream to become Hokage. They didn't even think he would pass being a genin. Boy, did Naruto prove them wrong! When Naruto passed the Chunin exams into the final rounds, people were still not persuaded of Naruto's dream. Just because…

Iruka was his best and closest friend. At times, he was harsh, but he was the one who guided Naruto and not become a demented creep like Gaara. Still… Naruto felt some loneliness. Iruka just didn't fill that one empty spot… that one empty spot of understanding why he wanted to become Hokage and the pain of being the Nine-tailed Fox. No matter how much he tried to hide it, the feeling lingered inside of his heart. He couldn't erase or get rid of it. He didn't want to tell people, but he wanted to get this feeling inside of him out of him. Telling other people would truly be a burden to them and it was considered top secret in Konoha Village, anyways.

Gaara… he would understand, wouldn't he? Yeah, he would. Funny how it was Naruto who preached to Gaara to never give up and always fight to protect those you love. Yes, Naruto did do those things, but Naruto just felt like he was missing something. He felt like there was an empty hole in his heart, as if some medical ninja had carved his a part of his heart out and replaced that certain part with an artificial one. It was as if part of his heart was gray, not red and beating with pure blood. Sasuke and Sakura were his friends and most of the time he knew they joked about him being a hair brain at times, but they treated him like friends as well as Kakashi-sensei.

_After_ the Chunin exams, people who never thought about Naruto once started to realize his strength. People such as Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji and most importantly… Sasuke witnessed the strength of a real full-fledged shinobi who could put up a fight. A _real_ fight.

In the distance, a dark, shadowy figure carefully observed the kid. So this was the carrier of the Nine-tailed fox. He would never expect the Fourth Hokage to leave something as dangerous and lethal as the Nine-tailed fox in a kid. Nonetheless, the Fourth Hokage knew what he was doing. He must've had some idea for this kid… that's if he was still alive. The dark, shadowy figure did a few hand signs and disappeared.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Is she going to be alive?"

Neji's face was covered in sweat and might as well create an ocean of sweat. Tsunade sighed in vexation. How many times was this kid going to repeat the same question? He even muttered to himself over and over the same line he spoke out loud. It sounded like a monologue except no real speech. "Yes, she'll be alright. NOTHING will happen to her."

Neji clenched his fists. Neji wondered when Tenten received all of those minor wounds. Tsunade found them and treated it. She explained to him: most likely, the reason why she fell was because when she the wounds contained minor poison. But still…

"There's nothing more to worry about. She'll recover." Tsunade assured him. She didn't want Neji to go blame himself for something that wasn't his cause. But more importantly she discovered a mark on Tenten's neck. It didn't belong to Orochimaru, but then whose did it belonged to? She was baffled by this mystery. It was better, for now, not to tell Neji. There was a knock on the door. A worried, calm voice shouted through the door. Neji turned around, ready to battle, incase of an enemy, but Tsunade put his hands down. She answered the door to see a Konoha Shinobi. "What is it?"

The Konoha shinobi whispered to her with fear. Her eyes widen and nodded. The shinobi disappeared. Neji immediately inquired. "What happened?"

"Just watch Tenten."

Tsuande vanished right before Neji's eyes. He focused back on Tenten.

XOXOXOXOXO

Naruto strolled back into the fish pier. He sat at a lonely dock where it was for no use. He heard the people shouting back and forth. Small boats came as tons of seafood was presented. The world passed on being naïve and not knowing what could bestow them. Naruto had lived the hardest live anyone could have ever imagined. The sorrow, the agony, the tears, and the life he had to go through. No one could compare to him. He had been through the worst.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Hey, look! The kid is getting away!"

Naruto raced across the village to get away from gangsters. He huffed and puffed. His two little legs were sore from running away all day. His throat felt as if hay had been shoved inside his throat. He panted as he stopped for air.

"There he is!"

Naruto jumped up and quickly dashed into another direction, into another alleyway, into another place that only carried darkness. Then a tall figure grabbed him by the shirt. Naruto didn't recognize him and was only scared for his life. He thought the figure was going to beat him up, but then put him down. Then the figure put Naruto down and vanished right before his eyes. Naruto curled his hands up in a ball. No, why did the figure go away? Why didn't the figure save him?

Unexpectedly, one of the villagers got a hold of Naruto. Naruto stood there, defenseless. He let the villagers beat him up one by one. The punches, the wounds, the shouting,… all of it… Naruto took in. When the guys left, trickle of silent tears rolled down his face. Suddenly, the rain began to pour down. Naruto sat there as still as a mannequin. His wounded arm touched his beating, living heart. Somehow, he always felt it was always cold. It was never hot, but mild warm, still cold. His heart lingered in the subzero darkness. His ocean-blue eyes shifted to the nebulous sky.

Why was he cursed? Why did the Fourth Hokage choose him? What made Naruto become the chosen carrier for the Nine-tailed fox? Why? That's all he ever asked. Why? Why did it have to be him? Why was he born with no parents? Why was it the people abhorred him? Why did no one like him? Why did the world throw him aside? Why did he have to grow up with no _real_ parents? Why was it his heart kept on telling him to never give up? Why did he deserve this punishment?

He was human, too. He wasn't any different and certainly didn't look any different. At times, he wanted to scream or holler about his pain, but who would listen to him? Who would be there to hear his lament; his cry for help? Why? That's all he ever thought. Maybe his existence was a sin. Maybe that's what he ever was. A sin.

XOXOXOXO

But that's why he had to become Hokage. That's why he wanted to become Hokage. He wasn't just a piece of trash to be thrown away. He was _someone_, someone who would change the name of being Hokage. He would become Hokage to show them that he wasn't just the carrier of the Nine-tailed fox; he was something more. He was Naruto Uzumaki, a shinobi Hidden in the Leaves, right?

"Hey."

Naruto abruptly turns around and his eyes found an unfamiliar person. He became his rowdy self. "What are you doing here? What? You wanna fight, huh?"

The gothic guy wryly smiled at him. "No, I don't want to fight. I don't. You're Naruto, right? I've been waiting to meet you."

Naruto's childish face was utterly bewildered as he blinked his eyes. The guy sat down next to him. Naruto noticed the guy wearing a Hidden Leaf protector. He was a shinobi of this village? Who was he exactly?

XOXOXOXO

"That's my little girl…"

Those were the last words she ever heard from her father. The sound of piano that her father constantly played on was lingered in her head. It seemed so sad and sorrowful. Was it a message of her father? The music never rang a bell in her head that it was a sign something would go terribly wrong.

It was just a normal day. Nothing could seem to go wrong. She practiced aiming her kunai and shuriken toward the dummy's red spots. Her mother was out that day. She didn't know why since he mother didn't tell her, but a friend of her mother watched her instead.

"I'll get some lemonade. You continue to train, okay?" her mother's friend called out. She nodded continuing to train. Become better, become even better! Surpass, father! That was what she thought every time she got onto the training field. She couldn't let any other thought cloud her mind. She wouldn't get the full, complete Justu if she wasn't focused.

Later at night, her mom's friend dropped her home where she liked it the most. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Mom!"

"Tenten? Oh, wash up for dinner. It's almost done."

Naïve, Tenten skipped along and didn't even notice her mother's melancholy face.

While Tenten and her mother ate dinner, there was an odd silence. Also, Tenten kept on looking at her father's seat. He wasn't here for dinner, which was quite strange. He usually never missed dinner. Her mother didn't appear to want to discuss with Tenten about her father, so she just stayed quiet.

But in the bottom of Tenten's heart, she knew something was not right. She couldn't exactly place the pieces together, but something was fishy. After dinner, Tenten just sat on the piano stool with the white, fine, and shiny keyboards glimmering in the dim light. Occasionally, she touched piano and made a soft sound. Tenten began to sing a lullaby. It was always one of the many lullabies her mother sang to her before bedtime.

_Is there another day? _

_Maybe the heart tells us so…_

_Is there another goodbye today?_

_When will there be another hello? _

_And this never-ending struggle… _

_Will it hear my lament?_

_What words can a crow hear?_

_Are there voices waiting beyond the wing?_

_I want to say something, but there are no words to fill up my tears_

_The ocean is empty and as dried up as a desert _

_Is it by your actions or is it because too many tears have been wept that it can no longer wash away the mourning held by these hands?_

_Is there something that I'm missing?_

_Is there a sign where I can reach out to you?_

_What is this unsettling feeling? Why can't my hand reach out to someone?_

_Why isn't someone there waiting for me? Where have you gone? Especially you… _

_Where are you headed to, you lonely soul? _

_Where has your lovely, sweet smile disappeared to?_

_Wasn't there a painting of a fellow young man and woman together under a cherry blossom tree?_

_Whatever happened to it? Where did the passion fly? Where did the wind carry all of these words?_

_Is this what was meant to be?_

_Has the darkness won over the laughter that once filled the halls?_

_Where have the feathers from an angel gone?_

_Has the sorrow dispersed the wind?_

_All I hear is the one word you'll-_

Sudden crashing and thumping sound caught Tenten's attention to stop singing. "Mom?"

She quickly rushed over to where she thought the sound was located. What she saw scarred her for life.

XOXOXOXOXO

Something shook her violently. She seized the object, but to only find it was someone's hand. Her eyes slowly opened as a worried Neji appeared. She let go of her hands. She could feel her face drenched in water. Her face trembled with the overwhelming emotions. She, suddenly, hugged Neji tightly and sobbed. Neji, white, clear eyes, conveyed grief. He heard Tenten murmuring words and the tune of it sounded peaceful, but had much gloom in it. As he recalled, his mother always use to hum that same lullaby to him. His heart pumped his blood even faster when she was closer. This feeling… "Tenten?"

She sniffled trying to hold back her overflowing tears. Her eyes were puffy while her entire face seemed to be covered in blush red.

Neji couldn't believe it. He had Tenten in his arms. For once, all of his trouble seemed to melt away. He didn't have to say anything. His actions were enough to ease the silence. It was enough. Somewhere in the distance, Tenten could hear faintly hear a piano playing.

XOXOXOXOXO

Tsunade found a poison arrow on her desk. The shattered window and broken pieces of glasses told her that someone aimed the poison arrow from a far away location. This person had very good aim. Shizune stood by her side waiting for a comment. Tsunade suspected someone was threatening her or the whole village. Who was this person, she didn't know. She could only speculate it was someone who knew her as Hokage. Whoever it was, she had to be ready.

A shinobi knocked on the door. Tsunade, a little irritated, slid the door opened. "What is it?"

"Kurenai is reporting from her duty."

Tsunade cocked one of her eyebrows. She didn't even send Kurenai on a mission. What was she reporting for? Duty? The words puzzled Tsunade. "Tell her to come to my office."

The shinobi nodded and was no longer visible. Shizune was worried. Something was bothering Tsunade-sama. Shizune hoped it didn't cloud Tsunade-sama's judgment to think. Then the Hidden Leaf Village would really be in a pickle, _if_ she did.

XOXOXOXOXO

According to what the gothic guy said, this is what Naruto picked up. He is a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village and he's Kinto Haraku. Naruto stilled wondered what his purpose was for conversing with him and how he knew him. "Hey, hey, hey, sir! How do you know my name?"

Kinto gently patted him on the head. Naaruto scowled at Kinto for treating him like a little kid. "Well… it's not hard to hear about you. You are the Fourth Hokage's legacy." Naruto's eyebrows went inward. Legacy? Yeah, what legacy was there? There was none. The only thing that resulted was the Fourth Hokage's death. No legacy was born. If the Fourth Hokage never died, then Orochimaru would be long gone and then Sasuke wouldn't have to go through so much trouble. This was all the Nine-tailed fox's fault. This _wasn't_ Naruto's fault.

For a moment Naruto execrated himself. His hands quavered as he could almost feel tears gush out of his eyes. Kinto sigh knowing Naruto wanted to burst into tears, but was holding back.

"Abandoned Love."

Naruto, perplexed, stared at him. Kinto continued to speak. "It was written by a famous shinobi who wrote series of poems and lullabies about the future, the past, the emotions, and the problems of people _and _shinobis they have to face. His words… the words are very powerful. People who never experienced are even touched by it. Even now, people sing it or make reference to his works."

Naruto couldn't understand why Kinto was telling him this. "And one of his most famous lullabies was called Abandoned Love. The poem is like a story. Instead of writing a book to weave this shinobi's tale, he wrote a series of lullabies to illustrate this story."

"Was it based on a real person?"

"Yes… it was based on his own childhood and experiences, but his poems doesn't just speak about his own experiences. He mixes other people's hardships and emotions in a very intricate and delicate way that I've never seen other people write before. The first line of the very first poem is: 'A certain child is born into lightness, but is lead into the darkness by those who detest and loathe him. Why does this story begins in a small village who always looked down at him?'…"

Naruto contemplated about what Kinto said. The poems… why was it Naruto never heard about it? Who was this famous shinobi? The first line… the first line… it sounded like _his_ story. It was as if the poem reached out to him, in some way… He sniveled softly so he wouldn't like so wimpy for a man.

Kinto knew this kid was the kid who carried the Nine-tailed fox in him. But it wasn't Naruto's fault. He didn't choose to have the fox inside of him. People shunned and isolated Naruto in the darkness. He didn't even do anything to them. It was just the simple, plain fact that the Nine-tailed fox was in him. That was all that mattered to the villagers. Kids, his age, didn't actually grasp onto the fact Naruto had the Nine-tailed fox in him. Kids Naruto's age despised him because of their parents did. Kinto could relate to the kid's desolate emotions.

He could see why the Fourth Hokage chose Naruto. _He_ was the legacy of the Fourth Hokage. _He_ would finish the legacy that the Fourth Hokage left for him. And the sad part about it is… no one knew it. People could only think of Naruto as a killer or a murder. People have this enmity with Naruto. It was because all the _villagers_ could only see the gruesome deaths of their loved ones whenever they saw Naruto. Even shinobis such as the Jounins and ANBU Black OPS had a hard time accepting Naruto as a "human".

Kinto, surprisingly, lightly hugged Naruto. For a split moment, Naruto felt as if all of Kinto's loneliness and heartaches poured into Naruto's heart. It was as if the two shinobis exchanged some sort of mutual friendship through their hearts. Naruto busted out bawling with rivulets of tears. No one paid attention, but that was okay. At least, for now, someone was here for Naruto, the carrier of the Nine-tailed fox and the Fourth Hokage's legacy.

Warrior: Okay, when Kinto and Naruto hugged nothing yoai was meant through that. Also, Tenten/Neji's relationship will be progressing throughout the story as well as other relationships. As for the mysterious past for Tenten will be revealed all in good time! Also, I will be writing more about Tsunade and this mysterious person who is threatening her! I hope Tenten's memories weren't too confusing either, .

Kiba: So what about me?

Warrior: You'll get your turn in the next chapter. Don't worry. I didn't forget about you.

Shino: Oh, bugger. Why can't you just kill him off?

Kiba: You! Watch your mouth!

Shino: Whom are you talking to? If it's me, my name is not "you".

Kiba: (growls with a fierce look on his face)

Warrior: Oh, just what I needed, to land in the hospital before I can write my next chapter. And news concerning my next chapter, I won't be here next week, but I promise to upload the next chapter the week after next week. I hope that isn't too confusing, either, !


	9. Poems of a Shinobi

Warrior: Hey, guys, finally I updated after a week without being here! Sorry for the late update... I hope you guys didn't wait too long.

Kiba: Yes, finally! It's about me!

Shino: And me.

Akamaru: Whoof!

Warrior: I do make mention of God, but it has no religious meanings whatsoever. It's only meant to emphasize that certain part of the story. Okay, I don't own Naruto or else… I wouldn't be here on this site writing about them and I would... okay let's stop there, . I do own Kinto, though. Hehe…

Chapter 8: Poems of a Shinobi

Kiba gazed out at the sky sitting on a lonely field. Akamaru was sleeping in his lap. The dog didn't even do anything and it was tired. If Akamaru tried to live Kiba's life, he would be constantly snoozing. Kiba silently scowled at Akamaru. "I should make you run 500 laps around Konoha. Then you'll know what it's like being really tired!"

Akamaru responded with a snore.

He thought Hinata and her actions at the meeting. She concealed her Secret Santa. Yes, it was supposed to be a secret, but who ever held to their promise? Okay, lots of people did, but so what? He wondered if she even peeked at the paper when she received it.

Speaking of which, he couldn't believe today at the meeting what had happened. Ino teased him for being a pedophile. He… gaaah! He wanted to squeeze the living guts from Shino when he spotted him again. Shino, purposely, set up the situation just to embarrass him. Why was he…? It wasn't like he liked Hinata! Humph!

"Dumbass, what does he know?"

Kiba sighed as he petted Akamaru. He eventually lost himself in his thoughts.

His father... such a long time since he thought about him. His father passed away when Kiba was barely able to speak. He recollected it all so clearly. He wouldn't forget that night. Kiba wanted to know why, but his mother forbade him to speak of the incident. He couldn't understand why she couldn't just explain to him. What was so forbidden about it?

Akamaru cried out when Kiba accidentally squeezed him too hard. Kiba let go realizing. Akamaru hoped out and stretched. Kiba clenched his fists staring at them. He... what was he doing sitting here? These helpless hands couldn't accomplish anything. His mother would never come home before twelve in the morning. He tried to ask her why, but she refused to answer him. Kiba let his family down. He couldn't help his father and he couldn't his mother. What use was he? He was a shinobi! He should've been better than this! He wished he could go back in time and change the past... he wished...

Kiba got up and began to head into the city. Akamaru lethargically followed after him.

XOXOXOXO

Kiba entered the quiet, tranquil bookstore. Akamaru hopped into Kiba's jacket and slept in there. No one said anything with Akamaru inside. He wondered if the employees were paying any attention. Kiba noticed Akamaru fell asleep. He shook his head.

He browsed through the many books on the shelves. He then spotted the book. He picked slid it out of its spot and plopped onto a chair. The smell of a brand new book and the fine paper all made the book seem special somehow. The golden title brightly gleamed in the light. He slowly opened the book. For some reason, just touching made him seem like. It wasn't going to be for anyone. As he contemplated, he flipped a random page in the book and began to read it.

_For what seemed like years, passed by into seconds_

_A hello, a kiss, and a tear_

_Memories are sustained _

_That's all life seemed, at first..._

_Love was scattered like the wind, like the people on this Earth_

_It was hard to find, hard to have, and hard to earn. _

_Love was like the rain. _

_It showered down upon us every lucky month. And if it did, we hope it could drown us in a flood full of love._

_As the end of the test draws closer and closer, _

_I succeed. _

_The closer I put this headband on, _

_I feel I have finally done something for someone out there._

_Maybe someday, I can become a spectacular shinobi._

_Not just to prove "them" wrong, but to show the world who I really am. _

_My heart beats as this sadness continues to grow_

_My eyes sink into tears as the shinobi headband appears_

_Maybe life is changing for once. Maybe God has finally heard my prayers._

_This will of fire is stronger than ever and I will not let it die. Never until I'm gone. _

Kiba remembered hearing this when he was little. Their sensei told them that this poem was used in the Third Hokage's Ceremony, in order, to honor a new leader. But more importantly, the Third Hokage felt as if this poem represented the village and he wanted to speak about the great shinobi who wrote it, which everyone knew who wrote it. It was written by a shinobi who suffered so much. He suffered so much that not even words could describe his pain, at least that's what many people said.

Kiba also heard this in school. Their teachers told them that it was important every shinobi knew about it because this explained the hardships and the challenges a shinobi _and_ everyday people might have to face. Kiba enjoyed hearing it so much that he came to memorize most of it. Shino thought he was crazy, but when did his opinion ever matter?

His mother told him that he was lucky becoming a shinobi. Kiba never understood the analogy his mother made with this poem. She compared shinobis today with this lullaby. For some obscure reason, Kiba favored this lullaby.

Kiba flips to another page and he spots a word that intrigues him. Destiny...

_...Destiny of today... Sorrow of tomorrow... Light of the future..._

_The cherry, soft, angel lips kissed the salty, crystal tear _

_That was the first time I witnessed the bearing of mourns _

_How could this happen? What did I do wrong this time? _

_The sweet beauty of nature brings us great horror_

_A scent of sweet love could bring us to God's doorstep_

_Closer to them for years that I can't even count_

_Curses burden us all with nothing to give back_

_How many wishes have I made while staring at the starry sky? _

_How many times have I counted wishing I could've done something?_

_Why do I keep asking myself… how come I let this happen? Why did I become a failure?_

_Why did I become a failure? Why do I expect? _

_If I can't save the ones I love, where does my stance on becoming Hokage mean? _

_The only thought coursing through my veins is… the very long road I will have to carry this lonesome burden._

_I guess… is that only I can hear the shouts and cries, which blame me for the death of angels… _

A tear slid down Kiba's cheek. He hastily wiped it off as Akamaru was still snoozing. He shut the book close and went in line to pay for the book. Kiba handed the cashier the book as he got his money out.

The night was silent as the plastic bag swayed the book back and forth. Kiba didn't even... he didn't know exactly what to feel. After reading the shinobi's writing, he remembered why he loved it so much. The series of lullabies… Kiba felt like they were reaching out to him, like they were calling for him.

Kiba passed by a small restaurant and spotted Shino with his family eating dinner together. Kiba paused in his footsteps. Kiba could tell Shino was laughing even with his jacket covering him. His older sat next to him, teasing Shino about something. His parents joked along with Shino's older brother. Kiba solemn luminous eyes closed his eyes for a moment and imagined his little self-standing in a huge crowd of people passing by him without a single care.

Reality slapped him in the face quickly when a stranger bumped into him. The stranger rudely glared at him and pretended to have not seen him, striding away. Kiba grimaced at the sight. For once, Kiba felt like the world was shoving him out of the place.

Shino, what did it feel like? What does it feel like have a father to look after you? What does it feel like to have a father to look up to? How does it feel like to have someone be by your side when you have no one else to turn to? What does your family do that my mom can't? What does it feel like to have a mother there to guide you; to at least help? What does it feel like to have a light that shines in you? Around you? Inside of you?

"Kiba?" a familiar voice called him. He violently turned around and spotted a blond-haired kid. Kiba slightly smile. He acted as if nothing was wrong with him. He certainly didn't want to give Naruto the wrong idea. Besides, he didn't want Naruto finding out that he was... "What it is, punk?"

Naruto pouted, hiding his mysterious pain, unknown to Kiba and turned his head away with an arrogant look. Kiba scoffed. Why did Naruto call out to him? Dumbass. Then why did he even call out to him? There was an odd tension between the two. Neither one of them wanted to speak, but both wanted to ease the silence.

"I called-"

"What are-"

The two spoke up at the same time. Then they retreated with a speechless look. Naruto cleared his throat. "I called you because I wanted to know why you were staring at the weirdo, Shino."

A sharp, quick pain jolted through Kiba's heart. He loudly chuckled. "Haha, why? Because the ass... I don't ever see him go out. I just thought it was kinda weird he was out since he usually never is."

Naruto had the expression of "oh". He couldn't help, but let the thought slip through his mind about Kinto. After Naruto burst out into tears, Kinto hugged him like he was an older sibling or a guardian. For once in many years, someone finally cared about him. Iruka was too busy training little kids so he barely had time for him anymore. It was just himself and no one else. In ways, Naruto envied Shino's life. He never thought much about Shino, but when he really looked at it... Shino was very lucky, unlike him.

Kiba strangely stared at Naruto while he was in thinking very hard. He could tell, for once, Naruto was seriously thinking and not being a dumbhead. Kiba coughed. "So... something happen?"

Naruto, with a straight face, shook his head while swallowing his throat. He held back the tears as he could taste the saltiness in his throat. He desperately wanted to get rid of it. Naruto breathed in deeply trying to not let his eyes water. Kiba could sense something personal was going on with him. "Sorry I asked."

Naruto widely grinned. "What are you talking about? I was just pretending to see if you would actually become a softie!"

Kiba's eyebrows went inward with a fierce expression. He really believed in Naruto's fake words. Before Kiba said anything else, voice came in behind them. "Guys?"

Naruto and Kiba looked over to see Shino with his family behind. Naruto quietly began to heavily breathe. Kiba tried to speak, but he was too hurt to say anything. Why wasn't Naruto saying anything? Maybe he was just waiting for Kiba to speak up. "What is it, Shino?"

"You not fired up like usually, Kiba."

Kiba wryly smiled, but then Shino's mother interrupted him before he got a chance to respond. She coldly glared at Kiba and especially at Naruto. The two of them could feel it, but it seemed like Shino didn't even realize it. The rest of the family stood there with mysterious expressions. "Shino, hurry up. We need to go home."

Shino nodded as his family waited for him. "Well, see you tomorrow, hopefully."

He and his family began to go home, while leaving lonely Kiba and Naruto behind. It was an odd tension between Kiba and Naruto. They both were feeling the same, but neither wanted to admit. Naruto turned around and headed in the other direction. Kiba didn't stop him and only his eyes watched him go home. As soon as Naruto disappeared out of sight, Kiba realized again... he was all alone again with Akamaru.

He observed other people and couples having a merry time. You could hear them laugh for miles away and they wouldn't care. Families were eating out and taking walks with their children. Kiba watched them all.

When the streets became emptier and the people grew less, Kiba could feel his heart want to break into pieces. He paused in his walk and gripped onto his chest with the empty hand. Kiba remembered he had the bought the book. He stared at it for a moment let the world pass by.

He continued to walk after his legs began to hurt. He began to mutter some words to himself.

_Is there another day? _

_Maybe the heart tells us so…_

_Is there another goodbye today?_

_When will there be another hello? _

_And this never-ending struggle… _

_Will it hear my lament?_

_What words can a crow hear?_

_Are there voices waiting beyond the wing?_

_I want to say something, but there are no words to fill up my tears_

_The ocean is empty and as dried up as a desert _

_Is it by your actions or is it because too many tears have been wept that it can no longer wash away the mourning held by these hands?_

_Is there something that I'm missing?_

_Is there a sign where I can reach out to you?_

_What is this unsettling feeling? Why can't my hand reach out to someone?_

_Why isn't someone there waiting for me? Where have you gone? Especially you… _

_Where are you headed to, you lonely soul? _

_Where has your lovely, sweet smile disappeared to?_

_Wasn't there a painting of a fellow young man and woman together under a cherry blossom tree?_

_Whatever happened to it? Where did the passion fly? Where did the wind carry all of these words?_

_Is this what was meant to be?_

_Has the darkness won over the laughter that once filled the halls?_

_Where have the feathers from an angel gone?_

_Has the sorrow dispersed the wind?_

Silent tears rolled down his eyes as he was smiling to himself. How could he explain this pounding emotion in his heart? His mother wouldn't understand, but then... who would understand him? No one?

As he uttered these words, the sound of a faint piano was playing a melancholy tune in the starry sky.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Kinto strolled down the street still thinking about Naruto. The Kyuubi... it still amazed him Naruto survived these twelve years without even having one thought of revenge. It was amazing Naruto still wanted to become Hokage to prove to the world he didn't just have the Kyuubi inside of him. Kinto clenched his fists thinking about himself. Only if he had stayed the same as Naruto, things for him wouldn't be so bad. The Hokage... it was time to meet her.

"_As I watch the rain turn to snow, I sit here wondering why you had to go. I watch the snowfall on the windowsill. I listen but my heart is so still. I still don't see why you can't be with me, but I guess that's the way it has to be. I told myself, too many times to count, that I would not cry, but I am still asking God why...Yes, it hurts though it goes to show, that God only takes the best and this I know..."_

Warrior: I know I haven't touched on Tsunade too much, but I will write the next chapter I certainly will and don't worry I haven't forgotten about Shikamaru and Ino. I'll be writing more about them in the chapter, as well. There is yet more to come! Also, I hope this chapter isn't boring. I had a hard time writing it so... very sorry if it is! . 

Tsunade: I need more sake! Uh...

Shizune: Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! Are you okay?

Warrior: Um... o.o Anyways, so the next chapter will be up by next week! I hope...


End file.
